


Black Dragon Dirty Work

by Dar_ron



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom, Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Horny, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, Young Erron Black, Young Kabal, pre-burnt kabal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_ron/pseuds/Dar_ron
Summary: Summary: Basically Kabal has to do another “job” for Kano. However this time Kano demands for more than Kabal agreed to, and that basically wrecks Kabal even more than Kano already does. Fortunately, he finds that he isn’t alone in Kano’s sick endeavors.





	1. The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this first piece of writing for this fandom! It has been a while since I wrote anything and my apologies. It’s been a rough couple of years. Please enjoy, and keep an open mind. :)

Another week, another call from Kano. Of course he didn’t just call Kabal for another crime spree, no. Kabal knew what Kano wanted him for. He knew why Kano messaged him to come to his room. No weapons, no gear, just him. It was another one of those days when Kano gets either bored or of course, horny. 

Kabal gets called from Kano for blowjobs. That’s it, just blowjobs, nothing more. As far as he’s concerned, that’s all he agreed to. Kano practically forced it upon Kabal when Kabal was in his earlier years with the Black Dragon. Kano promised him that he would get paid more than his original cut if he had followed through. Much to his regrets, Kano then threatened Kabal to not getting paid at all if he doesn’t follow through. However, Kabal would force Kano to agree to nothing more than just head. Nothing else from the Australian, other than getting paid of course. 

The first time Kabal gave Kano head, he was sloppy and inexperienced. But after a while of doing it he learned what made Kano cum faster, and the faster Kano came the faster he could get out of there. 

“Aww see rabbit? Look how good you’ve gotten! You know wot I like now.” Those words stung Kabal’s ears, and they still reminisced in his mind. That was a year ago and yet Kabal couldn’t fucking forget. Kanos cock choking him as tears welt from his eyes, he grabbed Kanos waist, nails digging into him to make him stop pushing his head down. But it was no use, that night was the worst night Kabal has ever had with Kano. Kano was just rejected a job offer from a previous client, and he could think of no other way to cope with his anger. 

There were other times where Kano would “punish” Kabal. Kabal would sometimes fail his mission and almost all of those times, in order to redeem himself he’d have to pleasure Kano. Those times he’d just have to sit there and take it. That’s a main reason why he does not want to fail a mission. 

He hates Kano. He hates that even though he thinks Kano is the most repulsive being on the planet, he still has to do this. He knows that he’s dead meat if he ever leaves the Black Dragon or rejects Kanos game, so he stays and he deals with it. 

There is only one thing he is grateful he doesn’t have to do, and that’s literally having sex with Kano. He knows that other people are probably in the same boat as Kabal, he doesn’t know who, but he’s just glad that it’s not him. 

Tonight is yet another night that Kano calls Kabal. He doesn’t make an effort to get all geared up, so he goes in a white tank top, loose olive green sweatpants, and his lounging shoes. He doesn’t expect to cross paths with anyone so he doesn’t care how he looks. He makes it to Kanos luxury room and he knocks two times, pauses and knocks two more times. The signal for Kano to know he arrived. The door opened and there at the other side was Kano. Not wearing a shirt of course, still wearing his cargo pants, and army boots. This wasn’t new to Kabal, he just hated it because he knew he had to undress Kano himself.

“Hello love~” he leaned on the doorframe and licked his lips. “Hungry?” He gave Kabal an evil smirk, and Kabal cringed his nose angrily.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Kabal shoves his way through and kept his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“Alright then, let’s get to business aye?” Kano followed quickly behind after locking his door. Kabal wasn’t even able to turn around before Kano snaked his arms around Kabals torso, pushing against his body. Kabal grunted in annoyance as Kano kissed the back of his neck. “I missed you... rabbit~” as soon as that last word left Kanos mouth Kabal shoved him away. 

“Quit it Kano” Kabal was facing the other man now, not hiding any of his anger. Kano raised a brow, licked his lips and chuckled evilly. 

“Now now Kabal... Who told you you could talk to me like that?” Kabal looked down. Clenching his jaw along with his fists. Restraining himself from knocking Kano out cold. Kano got closer to him. As soon as he stopped right in front Kabal he lunged forward, grasping Kabals neck. Forcing him to look up at the Aussie. “Did I say you could do that?” Kano growled. 

Kabal brought up his hands go try and pull away Kanos arm. But it was useless. He could hardly get enough air to answer right away, but he knew that if he didn’t answer Kano would get more rough. 

“No-... sir...” Kabal gasped, choking. Kano grinned, lust filling his eyes Kano released Kabals neck and pushed his shoulders down so hard the floor around them shook once Kabals knees hit the ground. Kabal hissed in pain but sat up. He leaned back and tried his best to conceal a twitching upper lip. Kano let out another sinister chuckle and reached down. His thumb ran itself over Kabals soft lips. 

“Aren’t you a beaut?” Kano was mesmerized by just Kabals lips. If Kano hadn’t been such an asshole then Kabal would have taken Kanos thumb into his mouth and sucked it like he would have before. Instead he swatted the mans hand away and quickly started undoing Kanos belt. “Needy bitch aren’t you?” Kabal could hear the unamusement in the other mans voice, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to leave. 

Kabal has taken off Kanos belt so many times before he could do it with his eyes closed and with one hand. Not this time however, he undid his belt so fast he was hoping Kano didn’t notice him unbutton him without doing what Kano likes. Unfortunately, tonight was Kabals unlucky night. 

“Ah ah, you’re not getting away with that this time. Do it right!” Kabal pursed his lips to cover a growl. He placed the almost undone button back and leaned forward. He opened his mouth and grabbed the button and undid it with his teeth and tongue. He grabbed Kanos hips to keep the pants from moving and bit the tip of the zipper, zipped it all the way down while making eye contact with the standing man. “There ya go, now was that so hard?” Kabal could easily see Kanos hard-on from the outside. He ignores Kanos question and continues moving the clothing. 

Kabal had to force down the pants and boxers causing Kano to ‘humph’ in response. 

“Couldn’t be more gentle?”

“Your fault for wearing tight clothes tonight.” Kabal smuggly said while taking Kanos dick in his hand. Massaging it. Another thing he hates about Kano: he has a big dick. Length and girth wise, the only thing attractive about Kano to Kabal would be his dick. He still hates it though, but it is attractive. 

Kabal gets to work. Sucking and slurping. At this point Kabal could work without his hands and just use his mouth. The occasional deep throat action would always get Kano moaning. Tonight was no different. Kano grabbed the back of his head and pushed down, and there were no signs of Kano letting go. Kabal relaxed his throat. He was good at that and Kano knew it. 

“Ah that’s it... yeah...” Kano grabbed onto Kabals head with both hands and started to thrust. Choking sounds erupted, and Kabals face flushed red. He did his best to breathe through his nostrils, but Kano was fucking his throat so hard it was difficult to concentrate. This lasted for 5-10 minutes and oddly enough Kano let go. Kabal bounced off of his dick, breathing hard. He was confused, Kano has never let Kabal go before he came. He could not remember Kano finishing that early either. Kabal paid it no mind and went back to sucking again. Kano grumbled and pulled Kabals hair, his cock leaving Kabals mouth with a pop, forcing Kabal to sit on his heels and wrench his head up at Kano. Kabal was panting and remnants of precum still drizzled on his tongue and his lips. 

Kabal would be lying if he wasn’t hard right now. But that’s just because of what he’s doing, it has nothing to do with anything else. It would seem that Kano noticed. 

“You always hard for me like that?” Kano eyed Kabals crotch, and it creeped Kabal out. He couldn’t speak because his throat was raw, so he swallowed and nodded. He knew he couldn’t do much trying to explain it to Kano, so he just gave the man what he wanted. “Touch yourself for me...” Kanos hand was still in Kabals hair. Kabal looked up confused and glared. 

“Wha-“ Kabal was hoarse and rudely cut off by Kano yanking his hair back even further. 

“You heard what I said...” his menacing stare made Kabals heart race a little faster. Kabal fumbled with his sweatpants, he did what he could with Kano still holding him. 

He freed his untouched cock and started to work himself. Moaning quietly, biting his lip and closing his eyes. It wasn’t enjoyable. He felt disgusting doing it in front of Kano like some toy. 

“Eyes Kabal...” Kano was a stickler for eye contact, and when Kabal opened his eyes he stared daggers into Kanos. “Mmm... enjoying yourself?” Kano tilted his head watching Kabals hand work himself. 

“Hardly...” Kabal told the truth, he wasn’t and he hissed as a wave of pleasure rose up his abdomen. 

“You do anything I say hm, mate?” Kano seductively said slowly stroking himself while watching Kabal. Kabal didn’t say anything, he just watched Kano watch him. Until Kano said something that caught him by surprise. “Stand up.” 

“What?” In response Kano lifted Kabal up by pulling his hair. “Ahh! Ow!” He was raised to his feet and he finally caught his balance. Kano let go of Kabals hair and pushed him backwards towards his bed. Kabal stumbled backwards effortlessly unable to stop due to the numbness in his legs. He was held up against the bed frame, his dick still out and Kano right in front of him. “Hey Kano stop you agreed to-ah!” Kano bitch slapped him causing Kabal to spin around, bent over the bed Kano grabbed Kabals hips and pinned him down. Kabal was still recovering from the back hand he received. He couldn’t even notice Kano pulling his sweatpants off completely.

“God damn look at your ass~” Kabal was groggily lifting hisself up.

“What the...” he looked around and when he noticed he was on a bed, and felt a pair of calloused hands on his thighs he jumped up. He struggled to get free of Kanos grasp. “Get off me!” Kabal yelled, earning a punch to the face this time. 

“There ya go. Now you’re quiet.” Kabal lay dizzy and disoriented. He was flipped onto his stomach once again by Kano and was admired from behind. “Look at those muscles in your legs... mm... I should have chosen you for this earlier eh? Little fast thing like you would of course have these bloody thighs. Damn...” 

“N-no... K-Kano... you-we made a d-deal” Kabal was trying to gather his person yet again, but he noticed Kano holding onto his hips. 

“I know... but don’t you love surprises?” 

“N-No!” And with that Kano thrusted into Kabal. Kabal screamed in pain. 

This wasn’t part of the deal. This wasn’t supposed to happen. A blowjob is all that he agreed to, not this, not actual penetration. No. He couldn’t fight back, he was too weak and too in pain to move. He gripped the sheets and buried his face, smothering his cries. It didn’t feel good, not when Kano is ramming into him so harshly. He tried to think of something, anything that may make Kano stop or at least go easier on him. 

“K-Kano- ugh, I have to- ah mmph fuck... I have to ru-run tomorrow ah! I can’t-“ Kabal tried to hold back his sobs. 

“After I’m done poundin’ ye... mm fuck yeah... I’ll consider giving you-ooh the day off...” Kano thrusted harder, groaning with every push. 

That wasn’t what Kabal wanted to hear. He didn’t have the energy to try and fight it. He couldn’t help but moan in shock when Kano hit his prostate. 

“Ahh there it is!” Kano reached over and grabbed Kabals hair again and pulled back, pulling Kabal along also. He sat up on his elbows while Kano pulled his hips up. He kept hitting Kabals sweet spot while pounding into him. Kabal kept panting and groaning, he tried to stop himself from making sounds but Kano would either pull his hair opening his mouth, or slap his ass hard. 

“K-Kano- Stop p-please...” Kabal hated to beg, but he couldn’t handle it. Kano threw Kabals head forward and gripped his ass cheeks. Squeezing them hard. “Ah-!” It wasn’t pleasurable, it was painful. 

“You’re all muscle- ohh- mmm..” Kano thrusted in deep. Cumming inside Kabal then afterwards pulled out. He was out of breath and watched as Kabal writhed in discomfort. 

Kabal was in pain. Everything lower than his abdomen hurt. He could barely move without his insides stinging. He hissed as he tried to move off the bed. His clothes were thrown at his back, still causing some hurt. He looked back angrily and saw Kano smirking and zipping up his pants. That fucker enjoyed it too much. 

“You best get going love, it’s gettin late~” 

Kabal didn’t say anything, he rushed to get his clothes on and stumbled about. He wanted to leave before he said anything that might get him into more trouble. He hurried toward the door with a limp. He couldn’t go to work tomorrow. Kano, amused, watched as Kabal whimpered in pain while grabbing his behind. 

“You gonna leave without saying goodnight?~” Kano was leaning on his nearby table, grinning. 

“Fuck you Kano.” Was all Kabal said before he opened the door and slammed it shut. 

In the hallway, he threw himself against the wall, holding on for support. 

“F-Fuck...” Kabal whispered shakily under his breath. He shut his eyes and balled his fists. Kano just raped him. In certain circumstances it may not have been classified as rape but no means no. Kabal held back his frustrations. He needed to get as far away from that bastard as soon as possible. He could barely walk, so running isn’t in the picture. Every step he could feel Kanos semen. 

Footsteps that weren’t his began to grow louder. Thankfully it wasn’t from Kanos room, but that still meant someone else was coming. He wasn’t in the mood to face anyone right now. Elder Gods help whoever is planning on walking this way. 

Erron Black. It was the damn cowboy. Great. Kabal does not need to be mocked after what happened. 

“Well howdy” 

“Hey...” Kabal tried his best for his voice not to crack, and tried even harder to walk normally, but the pain overcame him. He was stuck with a slight limp that did not go unnoticed by the cowboy. Kabal just kept moving, tried not to make himself look suspicious, well, more than he already does. 

“Kabal? Hey!” Erron Black seemed worried. Curious. “What happened to your leg?” He nodded at Kabal.

“What? Oh um... mission to-today yeah.” Kabal cleared his still raw throat and hurried away still limping. He didn’t stop after Erron called him a few times. 

Erron squinted. He looked behind him, where Kabal was coming from and the only room that was occupied at the end of the hall was Kanos. 

Erron then crudely whispered to himself, “That son of a bitch.” While staring at Kanos door.


	2. Flashback 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal encounters a flashback... this one seems to be really detailed. It’s unfortunately a memory he doesn’t want to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Write to have fun!

_Something comfortable. Kano said wear something comfortable. As a new member of the Black Dragon there was hardly anything that would be considered comfortable. The only thing Kabal could fish up from his gear was a white tank top and smaller more tighter grey sweatpants._

_“I hope this is okay...” Kabal said to himself and left his room. He left his weapons at his room. He was afraid of what may come. He’s never done this before. But he wanted to be on the good side of the boss._

_He made his way to Kanos room, and he stopped in front of the door. He started to get cold feet. But he knew he couldn’t back out. He nervously started to gather himself. He shook his arms, and breathed out. He raised his hand to knock on the door, however much to his surprise the door opened revealing Kano smiling. Kabal jumped back a little._

_“You’re on time... good.” The Australian had a tight black T-shirt on and still wore his cargo pants. He moved away from the door leaving it open for Kabal. Kabal walked in and closed the door behind them. “Lock it. I hate being interrupted.” Kabal locked the door and followed in Kanos direction. Kano sat down at his table on the other side of the room and took a swig at his beer. He brought the bottle away from his mouth and offered it to Kabal, Kabal shook his head._

_“I’m fine.” Kabal was still standing at a distance from Kano, unsure what to do._

_“Alright.” Kano takes one more drink and puts the bottle on the table. He sits up and takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor towards his bed. Kabal watched. He looked at Kanos torso. Nothing he hasn’t seen before. And looks up at Kano. Kano sat back into his seat and rested his head in his hand after propping his elbow on the table. He stares at Kabal and grins. Kabal clenched his jaw. Kanos gaze made him uncomfortable. So he looked down and shyly looked back up. Kano seemed amused by his behavior. “Come ‘ere...” Kano motioned for the standing man to come closer. And Kabal complied. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way over. He stopped about two feet in front of Kano, hands still in his pockets. All the the while Kano rested his elbows on his knees and watched Kabal._

_He suddenly reached forward and grabbed Kabals hips causing Kabal to stumble forward and his hands to fall out of his pockets. Kanos grasp caused Kabal to huff, and that sound brought a chuckle from Kano._

_“Take off your shirt.” Letting go of Kabal but did not move his body, Kano had Kabal standing between his legs._

_Shakily, Kabal pulled the tank top off and tossed it in the same direction where Kano threw his shirt. Kabal still had a silver chain necklace around his neck. Kabal looked at Kano and caught Kano staring at his necklace and then his eyes traced down his chest to his stomach. Kano reached out and grasped onto Kabals waist, Kabal slightly hissed an inhale. He felt Kanos calloused hands travel lower on his body and stop right above his sweatpants. Kabal watched, and his breathing hitched when he felt Kanos thumbs make small circles above his hipbones. Kabal didn’t realize that Kano was looking at Kabals expressions. Pleased with Kabals discomfort he set his gaze on the smooth tanned body before him._

_Kabal was young and had a clean muscular physique. Kano hummed. He then leaned forward and put his mouth right above Kabals belly button. He kissed and licked and then slightly bit down. He continued this slowly up Kabals abs. Kabal gasped and was unable to control his breathing. His mouth went slightly agape and his brow furrowed in confusion. It felt odd. He didn’t like it, but his stomach had butterflies. Kanos tongue lapped against Kabals skin, and he started to be more rough. He went further down and his hands started to lower the top of Kabals sweatpants. In a split second, Kabal grabbed onto Kanos wrist stopping him from going any further. Kanos eyes shot up and he stopped his motions._

_“We had a deal Kano.” Kabal was getting frustrated. He didn’t want to go all the way with the boss, and he also didn’t want to do anything with the boss. He just wanted to get it over with. As Kabal glared at the other man, Kano scoffed and let go. He sat back in his chair and spread his legs a little wider._

_“Fine then... on your knees...” Kano didn’t have the same look on his face rather than earlier. His eyes darkened and his frown hardened._

_Kabal gulped and kneeled down. Maybe he should’ve just let Kano keep going, he thought. Kabal adjusted his position, once he got comfortable enough on his knees he glanced at Kanos groin in front of him and up at Kanos face. His heart was racing, and the Aussie noticed._

_“What you never gotten head before?” Kano said in a smug tone. A smirk showed upon his face and he tilted his head at Kabal._

_“I have,” Kabal said looking at Kanos belt. He then looks up at Kano and says, “Received, not given.”_

_Kano chuckled in response. “Lemme guess... ladies?” Kabal nodded his head. “Were they any good?” Kabal shook his head and made a small smile up at Kano._

“No not at all.” Kano laughed while Kabal laughed quietly. After Kanos laughter died down, Kano reached out and grabbed Kabals chin. 

_“Then at least you know what not to do...” Kabals smile faded and Kanos hand withdrew. “Get to it then.” Kano went back in his chair, relaxed._

_Kabal looked down at Kanos crotch. He was scared out of his mind. He lifted his hands hesitantly and rested his finger tips on the belt before him. He looked up at Kano, and Kano nodded at him. Kabal started to undo the belt. After that he moved onto the button and undid that. As soon as he touched the zipper, Kano grabbed his hand._

_“Use your mouth,”_

_Kabal was confused, he looked back and forth between the zipper and Kano._

_“For the zipper?” That was a stupid question and Kabal felt stupid for asking it. Kano nodded with a smirk._

_“With your teeth.” Kabal thought it was strange. But he didn’t question it. If that’s what Kanos into then that’s his business. He leaned forward and bit the zipper. Just as he was about to go down Kano put his hand on Kabals shoulder and Kabal looked up with the zipper still in his mouth. “Eyes... eyes are important... get to it.”_

_“Mhm” Kabal understood and proceeded. He started to pull down Kanos pants gently. Then Kano seemed to have gotten impatient and shoved his pants and underwear down enough to expose his semi._

_Kabal stopped. He’s never given head before. He’s never done anything with another man before. He stared at the dick in front of him. It was pretty big._

_“Aw c’mon now... don’t be afraid~” Kano spoke evilly. Kabal looked up and then back down. He leaned forward and took Kanos dick into his mouth. His hand at the base Kabal just rested the tip of Kanos dick on his tongue. He sucked the head and looked up at Kano. Kanos hand was in a fist and Kano was aroused. Kabal looked down and closed his eyes. He pumped the cock in his mouth and his other hand rested Kanos thigh. Little by little Kabal took more in. Kabal then tried to take in as much as possible, a groan sounded from Kano and Kabal choked on pre-cum that hit the back of his throat. He gasped for air when he took the dick out of his mouth. A trail of saliva and cum connecting with his lips to the head of Kanos dick followed. Kabal looked up again at Kano and saw that he was smiling and biting his lip. “Don’t you stop now...” Kabal nodded and swallowed again. He takes the dick into his mouth again and quickens his pace. He wasn’t consistent and couldn’t go all the way. But he tried again and slowly made his way to the base. “Yeah that’s it~” Kabal had his hands resting on Kanos thighs, and kept his eyes sealed shut. Just when he started to lift his head off there was a knock at the door._

_“Kano? There’s a-“ a muffled voice came from the door._

_“Get the bloody hell out of ‘ere!” Kano screamed. Kano was holding onto Kabals head, not letting Kabal go. His dick was still in Kabals throat while he was yelling. Kabal squeezed Kanos thighs and looked up with tears in his eyes. He couldn’t relax his throat any more._

_“But-“ the man outside was cut off again._

_“If you want to keep your head on your shoulders then fucking leave!” The only sound left was Kabal choking and gagging. There was then footsteps fading away down the hall. Kano then let go of Kabals head. He was coughing and gasping for air. He looked up at Kano angrily. His face red and his lips swollen. Tears ran down one side of his face. Kano laughed at the sight and stroked himself in front of Kabal. “You’re going to have to get used to it doll... finish the job.”_

_Kabal started sucking again. His head bobbing and Kanos hips slightly thrusting into his mouth. It was clear that Kano was going easy on him. He rested his hand on Kabals hair and watched as Kabal took in his dick._

_It continued on until Kano finally came. He let Kabal have just the head in his mouth instead of the full length, but he expected Kabal to swallow. Kabal winced at the feeling of cum in his mouth but he got as much as he could and swallowed._

_“Open.” Kano demanded, and Kabal opened his mouth still a panting mess. Pleased to see that Kabal followed through he sat back in his chair. “Good boy.” He smiled. “Go on get outta here.”_

_Kabal stood up, his legs slightly numb. He stumbled to get his shirt and fumbled to put it back on._

_“See you tomorrow, Kabal~” Kano seductively said. Kabal looked at him and then at his dick that was still out and then nodded while looking at the floor. He left the room ashamed and disgusted. As soon as he made it back to his room he washed his mouth at lease a dozen times._

_That has got to be the worse decision he has ever made._

_*flashback ends*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully I can continue this!


	3. Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal finds he isn’t alone in Kano’s sick endeavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more fluff. Thank you for reading!

“Kano!” Erron Black pounded on Kanos door. A sound of annoyance emitted from behind the door but no words were audible. Irritated, Erron Black forcibly opened the door. In front of him was Kano in his boxers sitting at his table across the way. Erron scowled at the other man while he was taking a swig of a beer. 

“Please come right in.” Kano sarcastically said. Erron slammed the door behind him and marched towards the Aussie. 

“What the hell did you do?” Erron was pissed, but that didn’t intimidate Kano one bit. Instead, Kano laughed.

“What? You saw Kabal eh? Tell me, was he stumbling a limp like a lady?” Kano laughed again, and took another drink of his beer. When he brought the bottle down he was met face to face with the end of Errons gun. Erron said nothing. Kano looked at the gun and then up at Erron unamused. Errons eyes were sharp, piercing Kanos. 

Kano chuckled. He placed his bottle on the table and stood up, not breaking eye contact with the cowboy. Errons gun followed Kanos direction, this time the gun was aimed at Kanos chest. Kano moved closer and put his chest up against the gun, practically daring Erron to shoot. Erron didn’t flinch. 

“You’re just jealous I got Kabals fine ass aren’t you? Well go ahead Black... do something about it.” Kano growled. A tense moment was shared between them. No one moved. 

Kanos face then erupted an evil smirk. He stepped even closer to Erron, but Erron stepped back. 

“I will beat your ass Kano.” Erron angrily said. Kanos smirk remained. 

“Well what are you waiting for, Princess? I’m right ‘ere.” Kano was enjoying this, yet Erron wasn’t. 

Erron finally withdrew his gun. A triumphant laugh came from Kano, and Kano stepped forward. He kept stepping forward until he was less than a few inches in front of Erron. 

“You won’t kill me~” Kano taunted. 

“Not yet, I need someone to sign the pay check.” Kano laughed again from Errons serious expression. Even though he can’t see majority of his face due to the mask, he can tell from just his eyes. Kano leaned forward even closer to Erron. Errons hands clenched into fists and he didn’t move. 

“You tell that weasel that he’s got the day off tomorrow~” Kano whispered into Errons ear and Errons brow furrowed. He hated that he let Kano that close to him. Kanos warm breath reeked of alcohol, and Erron quietly breathed out when Kano moved away from his ear. 

Without hesitation Erron turned around and was about to head for the door when Kano grabbed his arm. He yanked Erron back a little and Erron glared at him. 

“I hope yer not jealous love~” Kano rubbed his cock through his boxers and grinned at Erron. “If you are then I can change that~” Erron yanked his arm away and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Down the hall he could hear Kanos mischievous laugh. 

 

——The Next Morning——

“Fuck...” Kabal hissed as he sat up in his bed, his hand gripping right above his hip. Wincing at the residing pain from the previous night, Kabal was exhausted. He couldn’t sleep. He was having trouble sleeping already due to the disgust, but when he did finally sleep he was forced awake because of nightmares. 

Kabal sat on the side of his bed. He looked down and sighed. There was no way he could go to work, and there was no way he was going to face Kano. He sat there thinking about not going at all. When suddenly there was a knock at his door. 

Odd, he thought, he usually could hear the footsteps approaching. 

“What?” Kabal was grumpy and upset, hopefully his foul attitude would scare off whoever is bothering him. 

“Got a message for ya.” It was Black, Kabal recognized the voice. That didn’t stop him however, from wanting some alone time.

“Go away!” Kabal yelled back. He didn’t care what the message was. 

“You’re gonna wanna hear this Kabal...” 

“Like hell I do! Get outta here Black!” A soft sigh was heard from Errons side of the door. There stood a small moment of silence. Kabal suddenly jumped at the sound and sight of his door knob twisting. Kabal tried to stand up but immediately was sent back down to where he sat due to the jolt of pain that sailed up his backside. “Nngh-“ he made a small sound and gripped his sheets. “What the hell are you doing?!” 

“I don’t see you trying to stop me.” Erron said casually and closed the door behind him. He then slowly made his way over. He discreetly scanned Kabals shirtless body, admiring his tanned skin.

Kabal didn’t notice and gave up, he sighed in defeat. 

“Whatever... what do you want?” Kabal hung his head low, focusing on the floor beneath him. 

“Kano says you got the day off.” 

Kabal scoffed. “Of course... fucking bastard...” Kabal whispered. Errons eyebrow perked up. “Is that it?” Kabal looked up at Erron.

“Yeah that’s the message...” 

“Okay...” Kabal was confused and gave him a questionable look. “Then why are you still here?” 

Erron made a small chuckle and stepped closer. 

“There’s something botherin’ you.” 

“So what? It ain’t your business.” Kabal glared at Erron and moved back a little, barely holding back a hiss. 

“But it’s Kano’s?” Erron said it with a hint of sarcasm. But that definitely got Kabals attention. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Kabal glared at Erron. He wanted to punch him for saying that. He wanted to take out his anger. But his pain and embarrassment restricted him from doing so. 

Erron sighed again. “Look I know what happened last night.” He sounded genuine and tried to be comforting. 

“You don’t know jack shit what happened to me!” Kabal was furious, the sheets under him practically all wrinkled at this point. 

“I know that you were Kano’s booty call.” Erron said calmly.

Kabal shot up and lunged at Erron, ignoring the searing pain. 

“I was not his booty call!” Kabal yelled while grabbing the collar of Errons vest. Immediately after he let go hissing in pain and almost fell. Luckily Erron caught him and guided him to the bed. He helped Kabal sit down. Kabal just groaned in pain and ignored the fact that Erron helped him. 

“Easy Junior...” 

“Don’t call me that...” Kabal whispered, he avoided eye contact. 

“I know what happened...” 

Kabal shot his eyes up and was about to say something but was cut off by Erron. 

“I know that Kano did something he wasn’t supposed to...” Erron was sitting at a distance away from Kabal. Kabal looked at him and sighed. There was no use trying to hide it if Erron already knew. 

“Yeah basically...” Kabal slowly got upset again. 

“I know he don’t call you for tail so what’d he call you for?” Kabal looked at him, his brow furrowed and kind of irritated. Erron raised his hands in defense, “Just curious, you don’t gotta tell me-“

“Head.” Kabal cut him off and clenched his jaw. He was staring at the floor again. “He calls me for head.” He shyly looks up at Erron but quickly drops his eyes. 

Erron said nothing and nodded. An awkward silence washed over. 

“He fucking raped me.” Erron heard Kabals voice shake. He knew admitting something like that took courage. Kabal choked on his words. It was quiet again. 

Erron couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy. Kano was an asshole, but he had no right to take advantage of Kabal. 

“When you said you knew... what did you mean?” Kabal asked.

“Well, I knew that he don’t call you for ass.” 

“How’d you know that?”

“Well... you were limping.” Kabal then flushed a shade of pink after Errons words. “Wait... How’d you know he calls me?”

Erron sighed. 

“Who do you think Kano calls for ass?” Erron was looking away now. Kabal was confused once again.

“What? I don’t kno-“ he cut himself off and his eyes widened. He couldn’t help his frown turn into a smile. “No! You’re serious?” 

Erron grumbled lowly and looked at the ground, hiding his eyes and his pink cheeks. 

“You’re Kanos booty call?! You Black?!” Kabal started laughing. He gripped his stomach as his head flew back. Erron looked at him and glared, but behind his mask his frown turned into a small smile and made a small laugh. He shoved Kabals shoulder and Kabal fell over grunting from the previous pain. 

“Ow!” Kabal gripped the underside of his thigh and slowly lifted himself up. 

“At least I can walk.” Erron teased. 

“Shut up, you’re his slut!” 

“Right back at you, Quickie.”

A few chuckles sounded. Then it was quiet. The silence soon disappeared once Kabals stomach rumbled. Erron laughed slightly.

“I’ll go get you some grub.” Erron got up and headed for the exit. 

“Really?” 

“Well are you gonna walk down there and get it yourself?” Kabal couldn’t see it but Erron was smirking behind his mask. 

“Jackass.” Kabal snickered and leaned back into his bed again. And with that Erron left wandering down to get breakfast for Kabal. 

He wasn’t sure why he willingly helped Kabal. Perhaps, he thought, he saw the same vulnerability in Kabal like he did in himself during his younger years. Maybe it was something different.

Upstairs Kabal lay comfortable in his bed, for the first time since yesterday. He thought about Black getting rammed from behind by Kano. He thought about how funny it was that a strong, strapping cowboy like Erron Black could be made a bitch. He kept thinking about how many times Erron must’ve been fucked to be able to withstand Kano. All he kept thinking about was Erron being fucked. He didn’t realize that he was getting a hard-on just by the thought of it. 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Top and Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron Black and Kabal have a very... intimate discussion of tops and bottoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had to take a break. This is a little shorter but I hope that doesn’t disappoint. Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!

“Haha! Wow Black I didn’t take you for a bottom!” Kabal laughed hysterically grabbing his stomach and leaning back. He lay back in his bed sitting upright. In his other hand he held a piece of bread already bitten. Next to him was a plate of the food Erron got for him. Erron also got Kabal some pain killers, so the pain in his behind wasn’t as bad as before.

Erron sat on a chair close to Kabal but wasn’t on the bed. The chair was faced backwards and Errons hat was resting on a nearby dresser. He rolled his eyes at Kabals comment. He looked down and lowly chuckled.

“You bet your ass I’m not.” Erron said slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Kabals.

Kabal looked at him and swallowed what he was chewing. He grinned and grabbed his cup of water that was resting on the nightstand.

“Not when it comes to Kano...” Kabal then sipped his drink and looked at Erron. Erron’s brow raised and behind his mask he smiled.

“Well, ain’t you always a bottom?”

Kabal choked on the water and had a coughing fit in response to Errons words. He put the cup down and wiped his face. His eyes and face pink.

Erron laughed hard and tears started to come to his eyes.

“F-fuck y-you, Black-“ Kabal rasped out, he continued to cough trying to gather himself. After a few seconds of hard breathing, Kabal pointed at Erron and said sternly. “I am _not_  a bottom.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure you’re not big boy.” Erron smugly said and went back to his calm state.

“Don’t believe me huh? Just know that I can easily top you any day. You like getting fucked, I-“

Erron cut him off, now his brow furrowed, and Kabal couldn’t see the rest of his face.

“I ain’t never said I _like_  taking it from Kano...” Errons eyes were dark. He was standing up now and crept his way closer to Kabal. Kabal sat up and tried to back off, he was scared from the tone of Errons voice. He’s never actually cared to notice Erron angry, but now he has, and he’s never seen anything more frightening. Kabal tried to scoot back as much as possible but met failure when he hit the backboard of his bed.

“L-look Black I didn’t mean-“ Kabals heart was pounding.

“You best watch that mouth of yers boy...” Erron was now crawling on the bed towards Kabal. Kabal was breathing hard. Erron sounded menacing. Although it was scary, Kabal thought it was attractive deep down. But now was no time to think about that, he was beyond scared straight.

“I-I didn-“ Kabal stopped after shaking so much. He was face to face with Erron. Erron was staring straight into his eyes and Kabal stared back. Erron was completely over Kabal. His knees on either side of Kabal’s legs and his hands blocking any way of escape for Kabal. Kabal looked all over Errons face. Confused, Kabal was about to speak. He stopped as soon as Erron sat up. He stood on his knees and reached up to his mask. He unclipped it and rest it gently on the empty space next to them. Kabal watched as the mask came off his face. He’s seen Erron without his mask before, but he thought nothing of it then. This time was somehow different.

Erron crawled back over Kabal and for the first time Kabal has seen Erron smirk. It was a devastatingly sexy smirk. Kabal couldn’t deny it. Kabals heart was pounding again when the now mask-less Erron came closer to his face.

“Not so confident now are you...” Kabals eyes glanced from Errons eyes to his mouth and back. “Junior.” Erron grinned. Kabal was entranced by the other mans lips. They looked so welcoming. Kabal leaned forward, but Erron pulled away. “Not a bottom huh?” As he was moving back Kabal was fed up. Using his speed he grabbed Errons vest and pulled him back to him. He met Erron half way and smashed his lips with his. “Hmph-“ Erron grunted from the sudden motion. It was a little unexpected but they eased into it. Kabal gripped Errons vest and pushed harder. Erron leaned forward causing Kabal to lay back down onto the bed. Their lips locking, passion driving them.

Erron parted Kabals lips with his tongue, earning a high moan from Kabal. Erron couldn’t hold back a smile. Kabal could feel Errons lip curl in a smile and in return Kabal bit Errons bottom lip. Kabal could feel a low rumble come from Erron. Kabal took Errons face in his hands. He found his legs spread with Erron fitting his body between them. He wrapped his legs around Erron and pulled back, gasping for air. They looked at each other and laughed lightly with what air they had left. Erron glanced down and looked up at Kabal again and smirked.

“Someone’s grabby~” Erron moved forward testing how flexible Kabal was. He moved his hips into Kabals and Kabals mouth went agape for a slight moment and his eyes squeezed shut. Erron looked down and through the sweatpants Kabal was wearing there was a tent. Erron chuckled and started to grind into the man under him.

Kabal moaned loudly and grabbed Errons shoulders. His head tilted down and he watched as Erron grazed his crotch over Kabals. The grinding went slow and Kabal grew impatient.

“Agh- C’mon Black, don’t do this to me-“ Erron cut him off with another passionate kiss.

“Then admit it.”

“What?” Kabal was out of breath and grew even harder from Errons grinding. “Admit that you’re the bottom~” Erron ran his hands up and down the sides of Kabals shirtless body.

Butterflies filled Kabals stomach and made his heart flutter. Kabal let out a choked moan when Erron palmed Kabals dick through his sweatpants. He thrusted his hips to meet the hand. Erron pulled away his hand and rested his hands on both sides of Kabal.

“Admit it~” Erron growled in Kabals ear.

“Okay okay! I’m a bottom!” Kabal grabbed his untouched hard cock through his pants, massaging himself.

“Is that it?” Erron said after grabbing Kabals hands and pinning them above his head. He started to grind again, obnoxiously slow this time. Kabal let out a long whine and said the best thing he could think of.

“I’m _y-your_  bottom!” Kabal yelled out, so overcome with pleasure he grew increasingly horny. “There it is...” Erron said quietly. He let go of Kabal and immediately went downwards. Kabal was confused and dazed he propped up on his elbows and saw Erron yank off Kabals sweatpants, his briefs following suit. Kabal was stunned and didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t want to be taken like how Kano took him... not so soon at least.

Much to his surprise Erron wrapped his mouth over Kabals cock. Kabal let out a moan, his hard cock is finally getting some attention.

“Oh... yes~” Kabal observes Erron bob is head up and down, sucking and licking.

Erron ran his tongue over the full length of Kabals dick. Kabal was a good size, not as big as Kanos, thank god, Erron thought. He took the whole length in and Kabal gasped, he could feel Errons throat around the head of his penis. As Erron was lifting his head up he moaned from precum spreading in his mouth. Kabal gripped the sheets with one hand and entangled his fingers in Errons hair. His head was thrown back.

“Ohhh~” Kabal leaned back and was lightly thrusting. Erron was good at this, really good. Erron suddenly let Kabals dick slide out of his mouth. He looked up and smiled, his lips red. Kabal looked at him confused.

“Don’t hold back. Let it all out. I can take it.” Kabals eyes widened. Erron winked and put Kabals cock back into his mouth. Kabal grabbed Errons head and thrusted in.

Kabal bit his lip. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a pleasant time with another man. He couldn’t think of the last time he actually got a decent blowjob. Not that this one was decent, this was amazing.

“Oh f-fuck! Take it! Take my fucking- oh!” Errons throat was getting soar. He made small gagging noises but tried to make as little as possible. “I’m gonna cum! Erron-“ And with an arch of his back Kabal came hard into Errons mouth. Erron swallowed it and wiped his numb lips. Kabal was tired. He was lightly panting and his hand rested on his stomach and next to his person.

Erron sat back and admired his work. He was semi but he wasn’t that hard. Erron had a way of controlling his body in the most tempting of situations.

Erron chuckled to himself and started to shift off the bed.

“Wait...” Kabal reached out, his eyes were almost closed. Erron smiled and took his hand.

“Yes, Princess?” His throat was a bit hoarse.

“C’mere~” Kabal was exhausted and it really sounded when he raised his arms up for Erron. Erron thought it was childish and annoying, but he still complied. He walked up to Kabals open arms and Kabal wrapped his arms around Errons hips. “Let me do you.” Kabal said reaching for Errons belt.

“No- stop. Rest.” Erron took Kabals arms away from his body and stepped away.

“But-“ Kabal was already drifting off to sleep while Erron picked up his mask and hat. He put his hat on his head and looked back at Kabal. He was already somehow in the covers and sound asleep. Erron wore a small smile, and carried his mask out of the room with him. He’ll have to wash his mouth before putting on the mask again.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got plenty ideas, it just takes time to write it out! Don’t go away! Thank you!


	5. Chances Taken and Chances Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risks coalesce with victory. But is also is no stranger to defeat and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be a bit long... but I hope you enjoy!

Kabal woke up groggily. He slowly gathered what had happened in his room. Kabal smirked. He then started to think about it. He thought of how he felt then, and he thought of how he was feeling now. He never knew how much he really needed to be pleasured. Apparently Erron knew. Kabal smiled to himself and got up. He looked at the time. It was 3:38 in the afternoon. He actually slept the whole day. Oh well, he thought, he didn’t need to be anywhere so it didn’t matter. He cleaned himself up and put on some running clothes. Joggers and v-neck shirt was his go to work out gear. He grabbed his phone and some wireless headphones.

“Finally some free time...” Kabal said grabbing his socks and putting them on. He hasn’t gone on a run by himself in so long. He looked all around for his running shoes. Even though he didn’t run in running shoes for work he still had a few pairs. He couldn’t find any at the moment. “Where the hell are they?” He searched in his closet, under the bed, under the dresser, hell even his bathroom. He couldn’t find them anywhere. “Fuckers...” Kabal hissed. The members of the Black Dragon are not honest and good people, they probably snuck in and stole Kabals shoes. He must’ve been on an away mission.

Kabal really wanted to go on a run, and he didn’t want to run in his combat boots. So he thought of the next best thing to do. Borrowing.

Someone has to have something.

He left his room wearing just his socks. Walking down the corridor he was unsure of which room he should go into. Since someone decided to come in his room and take his shoes, he’ll gladly return the favor. He had no clue who did take his shoes however, but he knew the people who occupied the rooms next to him. Every person down the hall from him either don’t run, don’t care to be in shape, or don’t have any sense of style. So there’s no point of them having any sort of exercise shoes. There was hardly anyone up the hall from him, and he didn’t really know of them. All he knew was that there was no point in checking this hall if no one there had any reason to have such shoes.

Then he had an idea. Erron Blacks room was just around the corner. Kabal grinned. He put in his earphones along the way and started to play music. As soon as he got to the Errons door, he twisted the doorknob to open it. The room was locked. Odd, Kabal thought, I thought everyone’s locks were broken. Kabal pondered. He shrugged and thought of one thing that broke his locks a few years ago.

_*Boom* Kabal jumped in surprise. Kano just kicked open his door. He was drunk and somehow still made it to Kabals room, and somehow kicked open the door. For the most part Kano was slurring in gibberish. But Kabal knew what he came for. Kano May have been drunk but he was sure as hell horny. Kabal didn’t want any of that business done in his room so he just pushed Kano back to his own room and they did business there. After that night, Kabals locks never worked again._

Kabal took a few steps back and aimed for the bottom of the door handle. He surged forward and struck the door with his foot. Sure enough, the solid force popped open the door much like Kano did with Kabals door.

Kabal laughed.

“Sucks.” He snickered as he entered the room. If he wasn’t sure it was Errons room before he knew for sure now. There was a hat with bullets tied around the top resting on a dresser. Then there was an empty older looking black gun holster hanging on a coat rack nearby.

Kabal looked around and saw a line of cowboy boots, combat boots and.... exercise shoes! At least Kabal thinks they’re exercise shoes. He takes a closer look at them.

They were black, ankle high, Tigon shoes. They were basketball shoes. It didn’t even look like they’ve been used. He observed them more. They have been used before but obviously not for basketball. Kabal wondered about how he could even own a pair. Erron Black is not a modern fashionista. Kabal tried to picture Erron wearing these shoes. He chuckled at the thought of it. But then the thought of Erron playing basketball crossed his mind, that alone made him laugh again. The thought of Erron in nothing but basketball shorts and these shoes, sweating from a recent game or mission traveled his mind. Kabals heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. He smiled and focused back on the shoes. He checked the size.

“Jesus, Black an 11? What are you Bigfoot?” Kabal knew that an 11 was average with a lot of men, he just didn’t expect Erron to have 11 sized shoes. He wasn’t sure what he expected though. Erron was a whole size up from Kabal. Kabal didn’t care however. “Eh, what’s one size gonna do?” He put the shoes on tied them and took a few steps with them. “Oh wow not bad...” Kabal whispered to himself. There was still room in the shoe but it fit good enough to run.

So Kabal left the room, and went downstairs. He saw a few guys sitting around or working on something in the base, most of the squads had missions or jobs to do. He headed for the exit. He told the guards around there that he’d be going for a run, and he was off.

Freedom finally took over. He tried not to think about going back to work tomorrow. He enjoyed the gusts of wind in his face. He finally could just do what he loved to do.

Run.

 

————Later—————

 

Erron dragged his tired body up the stairs to his room. That mission was almost a disaster. Luckily none of the members died, but a lot were injured. Erron wasn’t injured at all, although Kano wasn’t so lucky. Erron didn’t care if Kano got hurt, nor if Kano got killed. Erron just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. It was already past 9:30 at night and the mission took the whole day.

As soon as he reached his door he stopped. He heard shuffling from inside. Put took his gun out of his holster and had it prepped. Whoever was inside his room without permission they were going to receive a bullet in their brain.

He slammed open the door and held up his gun to shoot.

There stood Kabal in his room with just his briefs on. He didn’t even hear Erron come in because his music was too loud in his earphones. He just saw Erron suddenly appear and he jumped a little. He smiled slowly and looked at Erron and the gun.

Erron made a frustrated sigh and lazily put his gun back in its holster, rolling his eyes while at it.

“What’re you doin’ in my room?” Erron complained, he was tired of bullshit and didn’t want to deal with any more.

Kabal smiled after taking out his earphones.

“Took a shower.” He walked over to his phone to stop the music playing and put his earphones down.

“Why couldn’t you do it in your room?” Erron tried to sound grumpy but was captured by the sight of Kabals smooth tanned body. His legs were completely toned with muscle. His calves were wide and every step he took they flexed heavenly. Erron moved his eyes up to Kabals thighs. He had thick thighs for a man, a runner at that too. His thighs even moved when Kabal did. The higher he looked he finally reached Kabals butt. He had a plump butt.

“Went running...” Kabal noticed Erron staring for a while, and he didn’t mind putting on a show. So he bent down and picked up the shoes Kabal ‘borrowed’ from Erron. He looked back at Erron while bending over and saw him leaning over to get a better view. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

Erron stood up straight and looked at Kabal while he was rising. Kabal smirked.

“Oh and I took your shoes.” He lifted up the pair to show the other man. Errons focus shot up and looked at the shoes.

“What the hell? Why?” Kabal made his way over to the rest of Errons shoes.

“To run smart stuff.” Erron watched him pass.

“A runner like you ain’t got yer own shoes?” Erron rested his hands on his belt.

“I did... until someone stole all three pairs.” Kabal made his way back to his spot earlier going to pick up his clothes he threw down. “Oh and your locks won’t work again.”

“What?!” Erron turned to his door and tried to lock it. It didn’t lock.

“Well how else was I supposed to get in?”

“You don’t-ah never mind.” Erron gave up and put his hat down. He unclipped his mask and took off his holsters with his guns inside and rested it all on his dresser. He made his way over to his bed and sat on the edge closest to Kabal. “What’re you still doin’ here?”

“You kicking me out?” Kabal raised a brow and walked closer to a sitting Erron. Erron looked down at Kabals torso. He was in shape. His tanned abs and chest, then his V that lead to really small briefs. Erron pursed his lips and licked them as he couldn’t help but stare. “Looks like you don’t want me to~” Kabal maneuvered his way between Errons legs and stood up close.

_Shakily, Kabal pulled the tank top off and tossed it in the same direction where Kano threw his shirt. Kabal still had a silver chain necklace around his neck. Kabal looked at Kano and caught Kano staring at his necklace and then his eyes traced down his chest to his stomach. Kano reached out and grasped onto Kabals waist, Kabal slightly hissed an inhale. He felt Kanos calloused hands travel lower on his body and stop right above his sweatpants. Kabal watched, and his breathing hitched when he felt Kanos thumbs make small circles above his hipbones. Kabal didn’t realize that Kano was looking at Kabals expressions. Pleased with Kabals discomfort he set his gaze on the smooth tanned body before him._

Kabal remembered all too well of this position he had with Kano years ago. He stopped moving. He stared blankly.

“Kabal...Kabal...” a small voice brought him back. Kabal shook his head and looked around. He saw Erron sitting before him, concern and worry in his eyes. Something he has never seen in Erron. He realized then that Erron was holding his wrist. Erron let go gently. Kabal missed the touch. Kabal looked back at Erron and felt emotions of security and trust. Something he hasn’t felt in a long time. Kabal brought a small smile to his face.

“You like me~” Kabal slung his arms over Errons shoulders and pressed his body up against Errons. Erron made a half smile and rolled his eyes. He slid his hands up Kabals back, then down to his sides.

“I shouldn’t...” Erron said, looking up at Kabal. Erron then ran his hands down over Kabals butt and gave it a squeeze. Kabal yelped and bit his lip. Erron smiled and traveled his hands down Kabals legs.

Kabal giggled as Erron lifted Kabal into his lap. Kabals knees on either side of Errons hips. They kissed. Lip locked in such a passionate embrace. Kabal tried to get as close as possible. Erron was the first one to groan after Kabal brushed over Errons crotch. Kabal pushed Erron backwards to lay him down. Erron was on his back and Kabal hovered over him. Kabal pulled Errons hair and tried to undo Errons clothes. All the while, the two men were distracted in each other’s lips.

“Wait-“ Erron could barely speak with Kabal attacking his mouth. Not that he was complaining. Kabal hummed in response, ignoring what Erron said. “Kaba-“ He was cut off with another kiss. Kabal undid Errons vest and all he needed to do was get that first layer off. Kabal went lower and started to kiss Errons neck. Erron took this opportunity to grab Kabal and push him up and down onto his back. Kabal looked up in shock and out of breath, a grin creeping onto his face. Erron looked down at him out of breath as well. Kabal’s legs were in the same position as earlier. Kabal reached up to Erron, but Erron grabbed his wrist. “Kabal...”

“What? You don’t want to fu-?”

“It’s not that I don’t wanna...you’re not ready.” He kissed the hand he was holding.

“What do you mean I’m not ready?” Kabal started to sit up.

“It’s too soon to be doing anything.” Erron grew more serious.

“Well jeez, Black, we’re not in a relationship.” Kabal was becoming more impatient, glaring at Erron.

“No we’re not...”

“Then what’s the problem?” Kabal ripped his hand away.

“Kano is the problem.”

“Fuck Kano! What does he have to-“

“It’s too soon after what Kano did to you.” Erron got up. Regret filled his soul. He had Kabal right there, but he knew better than that.

Kabal was quiet. His expression was nothing short from aggravated.

“What? You don’t want the sloppy seconds?” Kabal was pissed off. He got off the bed and immediately searched for his clothes.

“You ain’t sloppy seconds!” Erron exclaimed. Grabbing Kabals arm as he passed by.

“Fuck you, Black! Just... screw you...” Kabal went quiet. He ripped his arm away and put on his baggy sweatpants. He made his way to the door.

“Kabal-“ Erron tried again, but was met with a slammed door in his face.

Erron ran a hand through his hair and another hand across his face. He was disappointed in hisself and regret what he did. He sighed. But he couldn’t do that to Kabal. It felt as if he was taking advantage of him. He didn’t want to feel like Kano. He didn’t want to hurt Kabal either.

In the hallway, Kabal fought back tears. He’s never been more embarrassed and heartbroken. He couldn’t think of having any feelings toward the cowboy... but for some reason this fling felt different.

As if... he actually trusted the man.

 

——————Later——————

 

Kabal went downstairs. It was after 10:30pm but he was still hungry. He knew that Erron wouldn’t be down there, he didn’t like eating among the rest of the Black Dragon so late at night. Kabal chuckled and thought he was an old man, to the Black Dragon 10:30 is early.

He saw the normal many rowdy members of the Black Dragon celebrating and partying. Kabal thought nothing of it, they probably just had a successful mission.

As he went to the food a comrade bumped into him laughing.

“Kabal! Hey man! Are you excited?” Black hair and light brown eyes, a little taller than Kabal and had a scar you couldn’t miss starting from the edge of his left eye traveling down past his neck. It was Jett. One of the few coworkers that Kabal really got to know.

“Uh, excited for what, Jett?” Kabal was smiling even though he was confused. Jett was always the optimistic type, but that doesn’t count out that he practically is insane. He seemed friendly but after getting familiar with the guy you can see where his mind slipped through the cracks.

“You didn’t hear?” This Jett character seemed overly joyful. “Kano got injured on their last mission!”

Kabals eyes widened and a wide smile plastered his face. His chest filled with delight. Kano got injured! ‘Good for the bastard...’ Kabal repeated in his mind. But there was a much greater victory to Kano being hurt. It meant that the Black Dragon would party until Kano got better. Usually the next day after his injury every squadron in the Black Dragon would get the day off, and at night, they would party. Kano would higher the nearest or sometimes the best strippers and hookers for the night. Kano likes to still have fun even while sitting out. This would happen every time Kano got injured... and that’s not a lot considering that he sacrifices others for his own well being.

“Yes! How bad?” Kabal shouldn’t be asking these questions because if Kano, the boss, over heard him he’d be in huge trouble and the rest of the clan may not have a night off. Jett didn’t seem to mind however. 

“Heard it was pretty bad~ lost a lot of blood~” Jett’s eyes glistened at the words, his tongue tracing over his bottom lip. Yeah, Kabal thought, he’s insane. Kabal snickered.

“How long till you think he’ll be back at it?” Kabal was gathering food and ready to go get a seat.

“Hmm my best guess would be three days. When he came in he was unconscious~” Jett giggled under his breath.

“You’ve got problems, Jett.” Kabal said smiling.

“Don’t we all~?” Jett smiled at him and left, he didn’t even grab any food.

Kabal chuckled to himself. He began to think about tomorrow night. Everyone in the Black Dragon is going to be partying. Everyone. Especially, Erron Black.

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you’re still reading, you’re a real one!! Thank you!! 
> 
> Tigon shoes are basketball shoes, I had to search them up lmao.
> 
> P.S. the next one will be intense


	6. Jealousy Driven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is already scandalous, now adding jealousy into the mixture, Kabal and Erron find themselves... focused on one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is smut. Also, from other writings there were inputs of songs and I thought I may try it out. Go check out the song and the album!
> 
> Strong Language!!!
> 
> (Kind of long also)

Kabal was getting dressed. He knew everyone had the day off but he could still go for another run. Yesterday he only ran seven miles hopefully he could run at least eight today. The only problem was that he didn’t have running shoes. He liked Errons shoes, but after what happened the day before Kabal just settled for his combat boots. 

 

*knock* *knock*

 

“Hey Kabal? The boss is hoping you could help set up for tonight?” It was a younger member of the Black Dragon, he was new. Kabal didn’t know his name yet but he recognized the scared voice. 

 

Kabal opened the door and apparently scared the guy. 

 

“Why me?” Kabal gave him a little attitude, he needed to show that he wasn’t someone to be messed with. The young member grew intimidated and stuttered. 

 

“W-well he said umm... because you’re you know... fast?” Kabal blankly stared at him, making the guy uncomfortable. Kabal leaned forward, he loved making trouble to the newbies. 

 

“Just a word of advice kid... when you’re sending a message from the boss... you make it a statement, not a question. Got it?” Kabal smirked as he watched the young man nodded quickly. Kabal leaned back and gave him an angry look, “What are you still doing here?” The other man apologized quietly and bolted away. Kabal laughed to himself and laced up his boots. He then left his room to set up for the party tonight. 

 

As numerous members were helping set up, Kabal was finishing up his small task of getting the wires and cables set up. As he was connecting the last few he was greeted by a familiar face. 

 

“Hey Kabal!” It was Jett, all with his bright and somewhat demonic smile. 

 

“Yes Jett? Do you need something?” Kabal chuckled. 

 

“A question answered, yes.” Jett sat down next to the cable that Kabal was working on. He patted the space next to him and Kabal complied. 

 

“Okay, what is it?” They were sitting on the floor and no one paid any attention nor did they care. 

 

“Cowboys.... aren’t they  _attractive_ ?” Jett has his head sling back and a crooked smile on his face. Kabal was taken off guard. There was no way Jett knew what was going on between him and Erron. “But Aussies... oh Aussies... aren’t they just-“ 

 

“What the hell do you know, Jett?” Kabal hissed looking around making sure no one overheard. 

 

“Cowboys are a good choice, Kabal.” 

 

“I swear to God-“ 

 

“Chill! I just put two and two together as all~” Jett put his hands up in defense. Kabal was furious. “Look you’re obviously having some issues.” 

 

Kabal sat back and sighed. He’s learned not to question a lot of things in the Black Dragon. How some people gather information so quickly is one of those things. 

 

“Don’t worry your secrets are safe with me! Just know if you need anything, you can always have my lending hand.” A strange smile spread across his face. Kabal sat back and was confused, but then relaxed. This guy is definitely not human, but at least he’s a friend.

 

 

————Later—————

 

 

The party was loud. The whole lounging area along with the caged fitting area was filled with Black Dragons. Kano made this party big. Strippers of both male and female, waiters and waitresses, bartenders, and there were multiple DJ’s. The main lights were shut off and there were strobe and disco lights flashing. 

 

Kano himself would be in the VIP area where only a select few could go and have a whole view of the dance floor below. He’d have either the best looking girls, or sometimes guys, up there serving and pampering him. He was the injured one after all. 

 

Erron wore his hat but left off his mask. He was intending to drink. He wore comfortable clothes but still had on some gear for work just in case anything goes south. He stayed near a table, leaning on it and admiring the dancing of drunk men and women. Most of them were grinding and flirting but Erron didn’t partake in any kind of dancing. He’d rather keep his distance between people. 

 

Kabal spotted Erron from across the room. Upset, Kabal started to weave his way through the large dancing crowd. He stopped when he saw a woman talk to the cowboy. 

 

Erron was minding his own business until this shorter woman with very little clothing on approached him. 

 

“Now what’s a handsome gentleman like you doing alone?” She leaned close and her glossed lips stretched to a seductive smile. She was hot, but not Errons type. 

 

Erron politely smiled back.

 

“I’m enjoying myself just fine, sugar.” He tipped his hat and sat up straight. 

 

“You don’t want company?” The woman leaned back to show off her body. Erron looked down at her body and to the floor. 

 

“I’ll be okay... I’ve got company comin’.” Erron wasn’t expecting anyone but he didn’t want to spend his time with this woman. 

 

“Aw okay, here let me give you a drink.” She pulled a drink from her platter and handed it over to Erron. “If you need anything else~”

 

“Much obliged!” Erron gladly took the drink and the woman went away. Giving him a lustful look while turning the other direction. 

 

Kabal watched it all. He had no idea what they were saying but from what he could see they were flirting. Kabal grew even more mad and thought he spotted a face he saw recently. As he got a closer look it was the young man that visited Kabals room earlier that day. A dirty plan formed in his head. 

 

He went in that young mans direction toward the bar. Once he got there he stood really close to the side of the man. 

 

“Hey.” Kabal said to the guy and motioned for a drink towards the bartender. 

 

“Oh hey Kabal!” He seemed flustered and kind of out of breath. Kabal examined his face and his posture. He was nervous. 

 

“This your first Black Dragon party?” Kabal leaned his arm on the bar top and smirked at the younger male. The bartender then put Kabals drink in front of him and Kabal thanked him. 

 

“Y-Yeah it’s pretty crazy!” The young man declined a drink but knowing how crazy these parties get he’s going to end up with one in his hands. 

 

“What’s your name?” Kabal said after taking a swig.

 

“Karter!” They had to yell or speak loud enough to be heard due to the music pumping through the huge speakers. 

 

Kabal nodded and finished up his drink. It burned but it was refreshing. 

 

“Well Karter, you wanna dance?” 

 

Karters eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. He shifted a little uncomfortably and looked at the bar countertop. 

 

“Uh... I-I don’t-“ He shyly said. Kabal scoffed and got closer.

 

“C’mon it’ll be fun. Let me show you the ropes around here.” He grabbed Karters wrist and shoved his way through the people. 

 

“W-wait I don’t know how to-“ Kabal stopped right where he could see Erron from across the room, and turned around to face Karter. 

 

“I’ll show you. Here...” Kabal stepped closer and grabbed Karters waist. Karters face flushed pink and he didn’t know what to do. 

 

**_Hurt You by The Weeknd begins to play._ **

 

“Look around, what are the other people doing?” 

 

“Uh, grinding?” 

 

“Good, we’re gonna start off slow. Just move your hips slowly...” as Kabal was explaining and demonstrating Erron was enjoying his time alone. That was until he turned his head far enough to see Kabal grinding with another man. The newbie at that. Erron almost spit out his drink. Erron grew furious. 

 

**_“And now I know relationships my enemy”_ **

 

“What the hell...” he whispered to himself. He clenched his jaw and watched as Kabal positioned himself behind the newbie, and they were going at it. The newbie was trying too hard, and Kabal had his arms resting on the newbies hips. Erron saw Kabal whisper somethings into the newbies ear and the newbie smile in return. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion.

 

**_“You try to fill the void with every man you meet. ‘Cause you’re upset with me”_ **

 

“That son of a bitch!” He hissed. Erron stopped. He thought for a while and contemplated why Kabal would do that with some guy. He figured it out, Kabal was trying to get back at Erron. 

 

**_“I don’t wanna hurt you...”_ **

 

He looked back just in time to see that crazy lunatic, Jett, walk up behind Kabal and snake his arms around Kabals torso. He watched as Jett forced his front up against Kabals behind. “Oh fuck no...” Erron growled. He then marched his way through the crowd, pushing and shoving. 

 

**_“When you’re with him, you close your eyes and think of me. Just call me up again, I’ll make you weak.”_ **

 

“Another drink sir?” It was the lady again and this time Erron didn’t stop to even look at her. He just took the drink, swallowed it in one swig and continued on. Jealousy overcame him. Anger drove his body. 

 

**_“Girl, I’ll come and put myself between your lips, not between your heart. Can’t you see?”_ **

 

Jett was grinding hard with Kabal, and Kabal had Karter in front of him. Jett started to lean close and seemed to have made a move that made Kabals mouth open, and Kabals head leaned back resting on Jett’s shoulders. 

 

Erron moved faster. He started to get even more aggravated when people would get in his way. He stopped when a huge line of people cut him off. His attention diverted to Kabal and the two other men with him. As soon as he saw Kabal bite his lip he plowed through the people, not caring who it was. 

 

**_“But if you call me up I’m fuckin’ you on sight.”_ **

 

As if on time with the song, Erron grabbed Kabals arm and pulled him out. Kabal practically squeaked in surprise. Erron pulled him away and guided him out of the crowd. 

 

**_“I don’t wanna hurt you~”_ **

 

Kabal saw who was pulling him away and tried to pull his arm back but Erron was pulling too hard. 

 

Back with Jett and Karter, Karter was confused and was trying to see where Kabal went. Instead he made eye contact with a smiling man... Jett. Jett walked closer to Karter and assured him to continue. Karter gave in and shrugged, this was a party after all. 

 

**_“I don’t wanna hurt you~”_ **

 

Erron finally let go of Kabal after entering a smaller room on the same floor. 

 

“What the fuck were you doin’?” Erron yelled. Kabal found his balance and fiercely turned toward Erron. His emotions flooded with anger and outrage. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kabals hands tightened into fists.

 

“You! Offerin’ yourself off like that?!” Erron motioned at the door. 

 

“Offering?” Kabal sneered at Erron. “You’re jealous...?”

 

Erron looked down and clenched his jaw. His nose twitched. 

 

“You make a fool out of me and now you can’t let me have fun?” Kabal raised his voice now. 

 

“It ain’t like that-“ Erron said softly raising his head a little. 

 

“Like hell it isn’t!” Kabal tried to sprint past Erron and to the door but Erron caught him and pushed him backwards. Kabal stood in shock after he caught his balance. “Fuck you, Black...” Kabal bitterly hissed. This time he didn’t run, he charged Erron in a fast paced walk. He pushedErron as hard as he could and Erron braced himself. They started to push each other, it ended up being a small wrestling match. That was until Kabal maneuvered his way out of Errons grasp. Kabal ran to the door and tried to open it. It lead to no avail when Erron threw his body weight onto Kabal and the door. “Ah!” The door slammed shut. “What is wrong with you!” Kabal turned around and was faced to face with a panting cowboy. 

 

Erron paused. A hand on both sides of Kabals head. 

 

“What do you wa-“ Kabal was cut off unexpectedly by Errons lips smashing into his own. Kabals eyes grew large. He froze. Rage and distress vanished from his body. He kissedback. He melted into the kiss, and it grew rough and erotic. 

 

Erron moaned into it. Holding Kabals face in his hands. Kabal gripped Errons shoulders and chest. 

 

They broke the kiss. They were sharing breaths. Lust binding between them. Kabal rested his head on the door behind him and made a small smile. 

 

“Admit it...” Kabal mustered out.

 

“What?” 

 

“You were jealous.” Kabal grew smug. 

 

Erron laughed lowly. He noticed Kabals exposed neck. 

 

“Yeah... I was...” he leaned forward and kissed Kabals neck. Kabal gasped as Erron bit and sucked his soft skin. Kabal grabbed Errons arm. That was definitely going to leave a hickey. Erron moved up and they shared a small kiss. 

 

“We can’t do this here, this is Kanos business room.” Kabal said. Erron gave him a questionable look. 

 

“Fuck Kano.” Kabal couldn’t hold back a smile as Erron went back for another make-out session. 

 

Kabal lifted his leg around Errons hip to force him to come closer. Already there was no space between them. Erron put his hand on Kabals lifted leg and grabbed it from underneath. He lightly lifted it and grinned at Kabal. Kabal pushes Erron away playfully, causing the man to let go of his leg. As Erron stumbled away Kabal stepped towards him, removing his shirt. He tossed it aside started to hop while taking off his shoes. 

 

Erron laughed and put his hat gently on the table behind him. He took off his gear on his top half, and worked on taking the rest off. Kabal walked past him with his trousers still on. Erron grew worried and watched as Kabals bare back faced him and he leaned on the table with both arms and his head hanging down. 

 

“Make me forget...” Kabal barely let out.

 

“Pardon?” Erron stepped closer to hear him better.

 

“Make me forget about Kano...” Kabal said slightly over his shoulder. Erron nodded and walked up behind Kabal. He wrapped his arms around Kabals chest and waist.

 

“I will...” Erron whispered into Kabals ear sincerely. He traced his hand down and into Kabals pants. Kabal gasped, and let out a moan as soon as Erron started to massage his dick. His other hand undoing Kabals pants, and Erron biting and kissing at Kabals shoulders. 

 

“Ohh~” Erron pushed his groin up against Kabals behind and Kabal pushed back. It was so much better than Jett. Kabal grew hard. He turned around to face Erron, and they shared a passionate embrace. Kabal ran his hands up Errons bare chest. He looked down at his hands, and he observed the body before him. Erron was fit. He’s never seen him naked. Kabal really wanted to however. “Take your pants off.” Kabal commanded. 

 

“Someone’s bossy.” Erron said while undoing his belt. Kabal sat back on the table and waited, watching intently on Erron. Kabal bit his lip when Erron finally took off his pants and boxers, revealing a big semi. “Take a picture it’ll last longer~” Kabals eyes snapped up.

 

“Fuck you~” Kabal said as he moved forward kissing the other man again. He took Errons dick into his hands and pumped him. He was big, and not like Kanos. Kabal began to kneel down out of reflex but Erron stopped him. 

 

“Not this time.” Kabal looked up at him, and Erron gave him a small kiss. Kabal smiled and took off his pants. 

 

“You better fuck me this time.” Erron rolled his eyes and pushed Kabal towards the table. Erron took Kabals cock into his hand while he attacked Kabals neck. Moans emerged from Kabal. “Gah- I want you.” Erron chuckled

 

“You need to learn patience.” Erron joked.

 

“Said the one who dragged me in here.” Kabal replies. Erron squeezed Kabals cock in retaliation, causing Kabal to groan loudly. “Shit...”

 

“We need lube.” Erron let go and stepped away.

 

Kabal grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. He brought up Errons hand and started to lick his palm and suck on his fingers. He looked up and smiled at Erron, drool connecting from his mouth to Errons hand. 

 

Erron seemed dazed. He was entranced in Kabals actions. Impressed of what his mouth can do. He almost regret not letting Kabal go on his knees for him. 

 

Kabal then turned around and leaned over on the table. Erron watched, his non-drool covered hand ran itself over the small of Kabals back. 

 

“Fuck you’re beautiful...” Erron whispered to himself, hoping that Kabal didn’t hear it. Kabal smiled, but he started to lose patience. He wanted Erron so badly. 

 

“Relax.” Erron said and Kabal breathed out. Without warning Erron plunged a finger inside Kabal. 

 

A choked cry came from Kabal. He was a gasping mess once Erron moved his finger in and out. Kabal leaned down on his forearms but kept his ass in the air. Erron bit his lip when Kabal started to move back onto his finger, and without another warning Erron inserted a second finger. Kabal moaned and kept backing onto Errons fingers. Kabal turned his head back as far as he could go and smiled. Erron gripped Kabals right ass cheek and took his fingers out, a whimper sounded from Kabal. Erron focused on his cock covering it in whatever saliva he had left from Kabal. 

 

“You gonna fuck me old man?” Kabal taunted over his shoulder. 

 

Erron raised a brow. He was planning on going easy on the kid. But maybe not anymore. He stepped closer and kicked Kabals legs farther apart. Kabal was surprised and try to adjust himself, he was then stopped by Erron pushing Kabals hips down. There wasn’t nearly enough lubrication on his cock but he proceeded anyway. He grabbed Kabals cheek and squeezed it hard, earning a muffled groan from the bent over man. 

 

Erron aligned himself up and pushed inside. 

 

“Agh-shit!” Kabals head was between his hands. His face writhing in discomfort. Erron didn’t even go all the way, he stayed halfway in and hissed an exhale. They were both trying to catch their breath.

 

“Relax darlin’... you’re so tight...” Erron caressed Kabals back and lightly squeezed both of Kabals ass cheeks. Kabal caught his breath and did his best to relax. As soon as Erron felt Kabal loosen up, he went for it. He pulled out just a little and thrusted back in slowly. Kabal was already a cussing mess. After easing a little more and more of his cock into Kabals ass, Kabal started to get accustomed to it. 

 

“Oh mmph... harder...” Kabal panted out. Erron groaned as he watched Kabals ass take in his whole length. Kabals mouth opened and his eyes tightly closed. Kabal bit his lip trying to suppress anymore moans. 

 

Erron leaned forward, one hand gripping Kabals hips and another on Kabals waist. Erron pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Erron grunted and Kabal screamed in pleasure. 

 

“Ohh~ fuck yes.” Kabal sat up and rested himself on his hands. He gave some attention to his hard dick while Erron was thrusting into him. 

 

Erron leaned forward and took Kabals cock into his hand and kissed his neck. He continued to make huge thrusts, each movement he’d get a high pitched moan from Kabal. 

 

“Is that all you want, babydoll?” Erron growled.Kabal frantically shook his head. He was too overwhelmed with pleasure. 

 

“Well then... tell me what you want.” Erron let Kabals dick go and just massaged his hips. 

 

His voice cracking, “M-more-“ Kabal swallowed and tried to gather his thoughts, but Erron kept going unbearably slower to comprehend his words. “F-faster-“ Erron almost came to a stop and Kabal turned his head to get close to Errons face. “Please-“ 

 

Kabal heard Erron make an evil chuckle. Kabal smiled. Erron leaned back and grabbed onto Kabals hips. He thrusted faster and faster. Kabal was gasping loud at this point. Erron watched as Kabals ass cheeks bounced every time he pushed in. He bit his lip and clawed at the cheeks. 

 

Kabal was losing his mind. Errons long dick would go so far inside him. It felt so good. He even was impressed that Erron had amazing stamina. Kabals body movements allowed for him to crash back onto Errons dick and be met with a hard thrust from the cowboy. 

 

“Ohh mmm~!” Kabal moaned, he couldn’t think of anything else but the hands running up and down his body. The long cock plunging inside him and hitting his prostate almost every thrust. “Oh fuck, Erron!” He was close.

 

Erron was close too. He couldn’t help make low moans and every few thrusts when Kabal would roll onto his dick he would moan loud. He smiled when he heard Kabal call out his name, his first name. 

 

“Fuck...” Errons eyes rolled back as he watched Kabal take in everything.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Kabal panted out. The muscles in his back clenching. 

 

“Not yet...” Erron too was out of breath. He grabbed Kabals shoulders and started his long hard thrusts. 

 

“I can’t- gah” with every thrust Kabal couldn’t make the sound that was stuck in his throat. His eyes sealed. Erron grabbed Kabals dick and thrusted hard hitting Kabals prostate. A shaky moan emerged and Kabal came onto Errons hand. Not long after, Erron came inside Kabal, a loud groan came from him also. 

 

They were both a mess. Sweaty and wreaking of sex. Erron pulled out, a small whine coming from Kabal made Erron chuckle. Erron kissed the back of Kabals neck, and Kabal stumbled trying to turn around to Erron. 

 

“That was...” Kabal was still catching his breath. He watched as Erron put on his pants. “So much better than Kano.” Erron shot his attention up. 

 

“I thought you were supposed to forget about Kano?” 

 

“I did for the entire time... but we  are in Kano’s ‘office’” Kabal shrugged and smiled. Erron made a tired smile and walked up to Kabal. Kabal was still naked and leaning on the table. His arms were stretched out and when Erron came close to him he slung his arms around his shoulders. Erron stared into his eyes longingly and rested his hand on Kabals back. They shared a small kiss.

 

“Not bad.” Kabal said in a smug tone. 

 

“You didn’t sound like it was ‘not bad’, Kabal.” Erron smirked and Kabal gave him a sigh in defeat. 

 

_ ‘ He calmed me Erron~’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt You by The Weeknd 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait!


	7. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, Kabal and Erron remain intimate. It was until Erron kind of upset Kabal, so Kabal took matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so sorry for the wait! But thank you for your patience and reading!!

Kabal pulled Errons arm, trying to get him out onto the dance floor. 

 

“C’mon, Black! You’re old enough!” Kabal teased. After there little  endeavor  a little earlier, the two briefly changed into cleaner more suitable clothes and returned to the party. 

 

Erron didn’t like confining himself in that crowd, if anything were to happen he’d be surrounded and have little space to maneuver. 

 

“I don’t dance, Kabal.” Erron gave an intrigued smile.

 

“Oh my god... we’re not at the prom! Just come here-!” Kabal finally got Erron to take a few steps in. Once cascaded by other people, Kabal started to groove with the music. He took Errons hand in his and continued to bounce. 

 

Within a few minutes, Erron had his hands on both sides of Kabals hips, Kabals back side practically attached to Errons front. It was very similar to their position earlier. Grinding along with the music. Kabal leaned back, allowing Erron to reach his head over Kabals shoulder. 

 

They enjoyed themselves for the rest of the party. Drinking and dancing, not giving any fucks about the world around them. 

 

 

———A few days later———

 

Kano would often give a day or two for recoveries from hangovers or just a few extra days for himself. Kano isn’t generous, he mainly did those notions to please himself, and then after that it’s right back to business. 

 

Erron was one of the unlucky few that was gathered to go on the first mission back on the job. Fortunately, Kabal was not. Erron had to attend a tactical meeting with Kano and the rest of the chosen members. It was later in the day but that still was not enough time away from Kano. 

 

“Just one!” Kabal pleaded as he was bouncing on the bed next to Erron. Erron was trying to take a nap. The night before consisted of a really long shower.... with Kabal. They didn’t get any sleep, and somehow Kabal still had the energy go run a marathon or two. 

 

Erron grumbled and turned away. He loved to spend  _time_ with Kabal but this time he was extraordinarily tired and needed sleep. 

 

“I’m tired...” Erron mumbled. 

 

“I’ll make it quick! I promise!” Kabal was horny, again. 

 

“You have a problem.” Erron didn’t want to get grumpy but he couldn’t help it. The kid wanted to fuck everyday, Erron had no problem with that but it gets more difficult to find the right time and place. 

 

“Fine!” And with that Kabal jumped on Erron and straddled his waist. 

 

“Oof!” Erron muffled out, he looked up groggily. Kabal leaned forward far enough to keep himself just above Errons face. 

 

“I’ll let you sleep... but you’ll regret it~” Kabal smiled. And Erron tiredly giggled. He rested his hands on Kabals thighs. Kabal leaned down and they shared a small sensual kiss. Kabal got up from the bed and before he left the room Erron was out cold. 

 

Kabal looked around the room and back and Erron on the bed. He smiled deviously and left. 

 

 

——A few hours later——

 

“Kabal where’s my mask.” Erron entered Kabals room without warning. 

 

Kabal was a little startled when Erron bursted through the door. He was shining his hook swords on his bed. 

 

“What?” Kabal said confused. “Shouldn’t it be on your face?” Kabal laughed to himself and turned his focus back onto his blades. 

 

Erron gave an unamused stare at Kabal. He took a few steps toward him and looked around the room hoping to find it. 

 

“I’m serious.” 

 

“Why would I have it?” 

 

“You were in my room earlier.” Erron stopped right in front of Kabal, Kabal was looking up at him and placed his swords to the side. 

 

“What use would  _your_   mask do for me?” He slowly stood up maintaining eye contact with Erron. “You calling me a thief?” They were close. 

 

“That’s your job ain’t it?” Erron quirked an eyebrow. Kabal lightly laughed. 

 

Kabal looked at Errons lips and back at his eyes. He stepped forward and threw his arms over Errons shoulders. 

 

“I personally like you better without your mask~” 

 

“So you did take it?” Erron put his hands on Kabals waist and moved them both backwards towards Kabals bed. Kabal rolled his eyes.

 

“No I didn’t... You probably just miss placed it.” Erron gently pushed Kabal onto the bed and they shared a kiss on the way down. 

 

“If I find out you have it I’m gonna-“ 

 

“Do what?  _Punish_ me?~ Maybe I should’ve taken it~” Kabal flirted. Erron chuckled into the kiss. He looked up at Kabals digital alarm clock. 

 

The meeting starts in seven minutes. 

 

“Shit.” Erron got up and rushed to the door. Only to be stopped by Kabal with a hook sword in his face. 

 

“Leaving so soon?” Kabal smirked. 

 

“I’m going to be late to the meeting!” Erron sternly said trying to step around Kabal. 

 

“Can I at least get a goodbye?” Kabal said putting down his hook sword. Erron quickly leaned forward and gave Kabal a small peck on the lips and left the room. 

 

As Errons footsteps disappeared down the stairs, Kabal chuckled evilly and sprinted out of his room. Grabbing a little something along the way. 

 

Erron quickly made his way to Kanos business room. The room where he and Kabal had sex for the first time during the party. There were still guys going in and out of the room. As he was trying to get in another member shoved his way through him and Erron glared at him, oddly enough he felt a sligHt breeze as the man walked to his chair. Everyone was either in their phone or playing with their weapons. Everyone was bored and some were hungover. Erron took his seat at the end of the table. 

 

Erron cringed at the sight of the black table cloth that the housekeeper kept putting over the huge table. It looked stupid and out of place in a room of gang members. It would always get dirty anyways. 

 

The meeting went off to a slow start. Just basic maneuvers and plans around a blueprint of a warehouse. Erron wasn’t completely focused on the meeting. That was until he felt something small on his knee.

 

He flinched a little and looked under the table cloth. There he saw a sitting Kabal smiling with glee. Errons eyes widened and looked up to see if anyone noticed what was going on. Everyone else seemed keen on the meeting. 

 

Erron clenched his jaw and mouthed the words, ‘What are you doing?’ He quickly looked up to be sure again. 

 

Kabal bit his lip while smiling and ran his hands up and down the inside of Errons thighs. 

 

Errons breathing hitched and his hands balled up into fists. He scanned on the meeting ahead of him to make it seem like he was paying attention. 

 

Kabal was undoing Errons belt, and little clicks could be heard coming from Errons direction. Some people looked back at Erron and Erron gazed questionably at them. They averted their attention away and Erron stared at the plans. 

 

Erron kicked at Kabal a little when Kabal took Errons dick into his hands. And Kabal squeezed a little back at him. Erron shifted in his seat. As some of the guys were intent on the meeting, Erron looked down at Kabal between his legs under the table. He gave him an angry look and mouthed, ‘Don’t you dare, stop it!’ It didn’t help his case that Erron was getting hard. Kabal hiding under the table, wanting Errons dick really turned him on. But it was dangerous. If anyone were to see what was happening both him and Kabal would be in huge trouble from Kano himself. 

 

Kabal tugged at Errons shins, wanting him to move closer under the table. Erron pursed his lips and shook his head slightly. He didn’t want to risk getting caught, no matter how much it was exciting him. Kabal had none of it and pulled Erron forward himself, causing Erron and his chair to scoot closer. The chair made a squeaking noise and caused everyone in the room to glance at Erron. Erron played it off like he was moving closer by adjusting his chair. Everyone eventually ignored him. Erron was going to kick Kabal again but halted when he felt Kabals wet and warm mouth wrap around his dick. Erron wasn’t even fully hard. 

 

Errons mouth fell open, but he covered his mouth. He looked down at Kabal, he was sucking at the head of Errons cock. He was softly sucking and didn’t make much noise. Erron grew hard at just the sight of it. Slowly he took in more while looking up at Erron. Erron tried so hard not to groan. He leaned forward and went back to the meeting. It was still uninteresting. He put his hands down but it was still balled up. He rested them on the table and kept his mouth pursed shut. 

 

Erron briefly sat up, his eyes rolled back a little and his lips parted slightly. Kabal just took in Errons full length. Erron took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. All the while he whispered to himself.

 

“Fuck...” 

 

Kabal sucked faster and almost took in Erron whole each time he bobbed his head. When Erron had his chance to look down he lifted the table cloth and was met with Kabals eyes. Kabal smiled even with Errons dick in his mouth, and he slowly lifted his hands to reveal what he was holding. 

 

It was Errons mask. 

 

“You little...” Erron whispered kind of loudly. 

 

“What was that, Black?” One of the talking members in the meeting called to Erron. Everyone turned to him. Erron cleared his throat and was about to speak when Kabal forced Errons dick down  _his_ throat. 

 

“Nothing- Just a little cough.” Errons voice was on the verge of shaking. A few heads turned back and others kept looking at him. Erron bit his lip and covered it with the side of his hand. It was so hard to conceal his facial expressions without his mask. 

 

Erron moved forward in his seat a little causing Kabal to gag a little. Erron coughed again to conceal the sound. Everyone thought nothing of it. Erron reached a hand under the table and grabbed Kabals head. He pushed down to forcibly make Kabal take in more, and at a faster pace. Since he couldn’t thrust in, he tried something else. Kabal turned his head at an angle and sucked. When Erron let go he saw Kabal lap at his dick longingly with his tongue. 

 

“Mm-“ Erron growled lowly. On the table he was trying to catch his breath. As Kabal went back to taking him in, Errons jaw went slack and Erron rubbed the side of his face. He closed his eyes tightly. 

 

“Black, are you paying attention?” It was Kano this time. Glaring at him from across the table. “If anything goes to shit on the mission it’ll be because of yah!” 

 

Kabal consumed in all of Erron. Using his deep throat effectively. 

 

Erron shifted a little and his jaw clenched, and his eye twitched. 

 

“Yeah yeah I’m payin’ attention.” Erron sounded exhausted, but that was him trying not to moan out loud.

 

Kabal was godly at giving head. However, Erron knew why, but at the moment it didn’t matter. He was close to cumming. 

 

Finally the meeting was ending and people were just exchanging questions and previous experiences. Erron didn’t move or budge from his seat, he watched as some people left. He shielded his eyes with his hand and lightly bit his lip as he came into Kabals mouth. Kabal sucked until everything came out. Erron inhaled sharply and gave a small whine. He heard Kabal swallow and Erron quickly tucked his dick back into his pants. 

 

“You tired, Black?” Kano was making his way over. Kano still had bandages on his chest. 

 

“I’ll live.” Erron was relieved that he finished but now was irritated that Kano is talking to him. 

 

“Well then...” Kano crept closer, but Erron stood up and walked towards the door. His legs almost gave out. 

 

“I’m fine, Kano.” He stood by the door, watching Kano as he made his way toward the door as well. Erron glanced quickly at the bottom of the table, he could see some movement from Kabal. But he just looked back at Kano. 

 

“No mask?” Kano paused and leaned toward Erron. 

 

“You care?” Erron snapped back. Kano laughed. 

 

“Nah!” And Kano left the room laughing and shaking his head. 

 

A little while after, Kabal emerged from out under the table. Erron leaned on the wall behind him with his arms crossed. Kabal smiled at him and sat on the table behind. He rested Errons mask beside him. 

 

“You made me look like a fool in front of them!” Erron was almost upset, but it was hard to be after what Kabal gave him. 

 

“That was the point.” Kabal calmly said, holding up Errons mask by his fingertip. 

 

Erron walked towards Kabal. 

 

“I knew you took it!” Once Erron was in arms reach he reached out his hand to take the mask. Kabal took it back and away from Erron. 

 

“I told you you’ll regret it...” Kabal smiled. Erron realized that this was all payback for Erron choosing sleep over Kabal hours ago. 

 

Erron gave Kabal a serious look. 

 

“You did all that... to embarrass me?” 

 

Kabal sat back and nodded, smiling. 

 

“Well congratulations... you did it.” Erron leaned forward and lessened the space between them. Kabal giggled and bit his lip as Erron made his way inside Kabals legs. “But remember... I said if I found out you were the one to take my mask...” 

 

“That you’d punish me~” 

 

“And since you made me look like an ass... I’m about to destroy yours...” Erron growled flirtatiously. Kabal actually felt a bit of fear boil inside him. He squeaked when Erron lifted him off the table and squeezed Kabals butt. Kabals legs still wrapped around Errons hips.

 

Kabal gulped. 

 

“You better brace yourself...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


	8. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal and Erron seem like they’re having the best time of their lives. Of course, who else is there to spoil the fun other than Kano?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been away for a while. This chapter is actually pretty long. I hope you enjoy!

“Wake up, wake up!” Kabal pounced on Erron. It was almost five in the morning. Last night was one of the only nights that one of them didn’t sleep in the others bed. Kabal said he wanted to work on something last night so he asked Erron to sleep in his own room. He actually stayed up most of the night waiting for a package to arrive. 

 

“Wha- heh-?” Erron knew it was Kabal by the voice, if it were anyone else they would’ve been shot by now. 

 

“Wake up!” Kabal was excited. He straddled Erron. 

 

“Why... why do you like jumpin’ on me when I’m sleeping?” Erron sat up tiredly. 

 

“Because...” Kabal leaned forward and kissed Errons nose. “It’s funny when you’re mad.” Erron glared at Kabal, his eyes almost closing. 

 

Kabal leaned over to the other side of the bed and picked up a little box. 

 

“I got something for you!” Kabal presented it to Erron. Erron looked at the box and looked up at Kabal. 

 

“I hope it’s a bomb...” Erron grudged and took the box. Kabal laughed, he got off Erron and walked over to his dresser. He picked up a knife from Errons weapons, and grabbed his cowboy hat. He zoomed back into Errons lap and put the hat on. Usually, Erron doesn’t like it when people touch his stuff, especially the hat, but this was Kabal. 

 

Erron took the knife and opened the box. There was a bit of bubble wrap in it. Erron halted when he saw what was inside. He was sure awake now. 

 

He lifted it up. It was a white baseball cap with big black letters that spelled ‘DADDY’. 

 

Kabal couldn’t contain his laughter as Errons cheeks turned a light pink. 

 

“This... you know this ain’t my style, right?” 

 

“Just like those basketball shoes, yeah I know. I know you’ll never wear it, but I thought it was hilarious!” Erron smirked at the hat. He slowly put it on. 

 

“You look good in my hat.” 

 

“And you look good in mine!” They shared a small chuckle. And Kabal stared at Erron wearing a baseball cap. He looked damn good, kind of like a dad but still like a daddy. “What are we...?” Kabal said out of the blue. 

 

There was silence. Erron honestly had not thought of their ‘relationship’. All they’ve been doing is having amazing sex and just sharing kisses here and there and the occasional flirt. Erron really liked Kabal, and he’s had these feelings since the first time they met. Years and years ago when Kabal joined he was quieter and more kept to himself, and there was something about him that Erron couldn’t help but admire. It wasn’t healthy however, dating within their line of work. 

 

“Erron?” Kabal rarely said Errons first name, but somehow it sounded so right coming from him. Erron looked up at him. He smiled and pulled Kabal down. 

 

“What do  _you_ want us to be?” 

 

“I like you.... more than I should...” 

 

“Then we’re in the same boat...” silence loomed over once again. 

 

Kabal smiled and they shared a small kiss. Their hats touching and lightly lifting off their heads. 

 

Erron took his hat off Kabal and took off his new cap and rested them on the nightstand. 

 

“C’mon, let’s go to sleep now...” 

 

“I’m not tired... unless~” Kabal rolled up Errons shirt and Erron shoved his shirt back down and pulled Kabals entire body down next to him. 

 

“No... you need sleep. That much sex is not safe...” Kabal giggled and snuggled up to Erron. “Thank you for my gift, by the way. It’s very fitting.” Kabal chuckled and fell asleep immediately. His head tucked under Errons chin and his hand gripping onto Errons shirt. His warm breath tickling Errons neck, Erron smiled and wrapped his arms around Kabal, falling asleep not long after. 

 

 

———Later———

 

 

Kabal is walking down the hall ready to go downstairs and find out what his next mission is. His hook swords all cleaned and polished, ready to get red splattered across them. Kabal was anxious to get back into the field. He missed getting paid. 

 

“Ello love~” Kano stood at the top of the stairs that lead down to the rest of the base. He was just standing there... grinning. 

 

“Shit...” Kabal hissed under his breath. He didn’t put any expression on his face, he couldn’t let Kano know he affected him that way. Kabal kept walking. 

 

“Happy to see me~?” Kano kept that grin on his face and crept forward. He had some small stitches on his torso, on the back of his shoulder it seemed to be some white tape leading down his back. Kabal couldn’t see the rest of it. 

 

“No.” Kabal didn’t mean to make it sound so blunt and straightforward. 

 

Kano didn’t stop creeping forward, his eyebrow perked up. He was amused... but by what?

 

Kabal slowed his pace. 

 

“What do you want, Kano?” Kabal was fed up.

 

“Isn’t it obvious, love?” Kabal stopped moving, he glared at Kano. Kabal stepped out of Kanos path and tried to pass him. Kano only reached out and grabbed his arm hard. “Where do you think you’re goin’?” 

 

“Get the hell away from me!” Kabal tried to rip his arm away but Kano had a fierce grip. Kano threw Kabal up against the wall and kept his hand on Kabals arm, his other arm blocking him from leaving. Kano was leaning down his breath practically touching Kabal. “What is your problem?” Kabal tried to lean as far away from the other man. 

 

“Make it a quick one, Rabbit~” Kano was oddly close to Kabal. He wanted head, but Kabal didn’t want to give any. Not to Kano at least. 

 

“Fuck you, go find someone else...” Kabal tried to make his way out from his position, but Kano just slammed him against the wall. Kabal grunted. 

 

“We have an agreement.” Kano was serious now, no longer flirting. 

 

“We  _did_ , until you did what you did last time!” Kabal yelled. Kano growled and grabbed Kabals collar with both hands, hoisting him up to eye level. 

 

“You little twat-“ Kano spat in his face. 

 

“Unless you’re willing to  _return the favor_ ... go fuck yourself!” Kabal smiled when Kano was caught by surprise at that last statement. He knew that would shut him up. Kano stared at Kabal. Kano was a taker, he was never a giver. Kabal shoved Kano away violently. Causing Kano to let go and stumble backwards. Kabal then fixed his vest and his clothes and walked casually to the stairs. Before going down he stopped and turned his head to Kano. “Go find someone else to be your bitch.” And with that Kabal left. Leaving a confused Kano. 

 

What Kabal didn’t see was the look on Kanos face afterwards. An evil smile spread across his face. Kano was planning something, and Kabal had no idea. 

 

———Later———

 

 

Kabal didn’t know how to feel. Should he be excited that he’s going on an away mission? Or should he be upset that he’s going to be gone from Erron for a long time? He was already packing his bag. It was mainly a shipment job, so it just called for light traveling. He was in his room, he was waiting for Erron to be done with whatever he was doing downstairs. Probably supervising the cage match. 

 

It wasn’t until way later when Kabal was getting ready for bed and already dressed in his briefs and his white tank top did Erron come into his room. 

 

“Oh hey babe, I’m in here!” Kabal called from his bathroom. He took care of what he needed to and came out to greet Erron. 

 

“Hello sugar~” Erron unclamped his mask and leaned down to kiss Kabal. Kabal hummed into the kiss. The kiss got more passionate and Erron was the one leading. 

 

“M-mm-I’m-“ Kabal tried to speak but Erron insisted on attacking Kabals lips. Kabal smiled and Erron moved down to Kabals neck. He kissed and bit down and sucked, which for sure will leave a hickey later. Kabal gasped and tried to talk again. “Erron-“ Kabal was interrupted when Erron squeezed Kabals ass hard. “Agh! Hey-!” Erron lifted Kabal up by his legs and carried him over to the bed. Kabal giggled but moved away once Erron put him down. “I need to tell you something!” 

 

Erron stopped. 

 

“What is it?” He was slightly worried. 

 

Kabal rested on the backboard of his bed. He sighed and sat up. Erron sat comfortably on the other side of Kabal. 

 

“I have a shipment mission... in Outworld...” Erron did a half nod. 

 

“How long will you be gone?” 

 

“A week... I leave in two days.” There was a moment of silence, until Erron said something. 

 

“Well then... I guess we better make the best of these two days~” Erron crawled slowly towards Kabal on the bed. Kabal smiled and opened his arms and legs. This was one of the rare times Erron instigated having sex, but each time he did, it was amazing. 

 

Once they met, they shared a lustful embrace. Within seconds, Errons clothes were off and Kabal was left in his briefs. 

 

“You better fuck me hard enough to last me a week~” Erron chuckled from Kabals statement. 

 

“I fuck you nearly everyday...” 

 

“Shut up and- ah~” Kabal moaned as Erron shoved his hand in Kabals briefs. 

 

“Tonight is going to be fun~” 

 

 

———Two Days Later———

 

“I’m gonna miss you...” Kabal muffled into Errons shirt. 

 

“Me or the sex?” Erron responded smugly. 

 

“Yeah probably the sex.” Erron rolled his eyes and Kabal giggled. “But for real...” 

 

“I know I know.” 

 

“Don’t go sticking that dick anywhere.” Kabal suddenly said. Erron laughed. 

 

“Don’t be  _offerin’_ yourself.” 

 

“Bitch!” Erron laughed loudly and pulled him into a kiss. 

 

“Let’s go before anyone notices.” Erron opened the door for Kabal like a gentlemen and they left Kabals bedroom. They made their way downstairs and there was the squad loading into the ship. 

 

“Well... see you in a week...” Kabal really wanted to hug Erron one more time, even though that’s all they’ve been doing for the past few hours. Instead Erron lifted up his hand for Kabal to shake. Kabal looked confused but then went with it. He took Errons hand and squeezed it firmly. 

 

“Goodluck... sugar...” Erron whispered. And finally Kabal was off. While boarding the ship, Kabal made eye contact with Erron. Smiling and winking on his departure. 

 

———After The Completed Mission in Outworld———

 

Kano brought the whole squad to what seemed to be equivalent to a bar in Outworld. The Black Dragon members were beyond ecstatic. Outworld liquor is much stronger than Earthrealm liquor. It was also savory. The whole squad was laughing and drinking, Kabal of course was joining in on the fun. 

 

Luckily, Kabal was with Jett, so he wasn’t completely alone. 

 

Kano for some reason wasn’t drinking. And it seemed that the only person who noticed or cared, was Jett. Jett kept to himself however. Kano somehow disappeared from the room. No one was tipsy yet, but they sure as hell wouldn’t have seen if Kano left. 

 

Kano went downstairs. He met with a shadow covered man. 

 

“So this’ll make em delusional?” Kano looked at the navy blue colored flasks on the table in front of them. 

 

“In a simple term, yes. For regular Earthrealmers, like your men, it will last for a few days. They will not get any sleep. It is best to let them be and not provoke them.” The man was from Outworld and was an expert on these kinds of ‘potions’. 

 

“And for speedsters?” Kano picked up one of the bottles and spun it the liquid inside around. 

 

“Ah yes. For them it is different. Since their body works at a faster tempo, they will only be under for one night.” 

 

“One night?!” Kano practically yelled. He put the bottle down a little more harsher than intended. 

 

“Yes. But... they will feel the effects of the... What you call it, a ‘hangover’ more severely than the regular Earthrealmers. Their blood tries to clear the toxins quickly, which doesn’t end up helping the consumer at all.” 

 

Kano leaned on the table grinning. 

 

“So what are the effects of the hangover for speedsters?” 

 

“Sprinters will seem to be still intoxicated, but will come a full force... uhh what is it... ‘headache’, and will have very poor vision. It is best that they need assistance during this time.” 

 

Kano nodded. 

 

“How many Sprinters do you posses?” The man asked bringing in a waitress to gather the bottles. 

 

“Just one...”

 

“Do you plan on doing any sort of pleasantries tonight?” 

 

“Why would that matter?”

 

“The liquid will affect your men with lustful desires by tomorrow. Your Sprinter will be met with these desires a few hours after consumption.” 

 

Kano grew a smile and looked away proudly. 

 

“If these desires are not met... then expect their ‘hangovers’ or recoveries to be worse. Sexual frustration is hard to exemplify after a plethora of outcomes afterwards.” 

 

“So you’re saying that these guys have to fu- have uhh sex.” Kano dumbly put. 

 

“Yes. It does not need to be with each other.” 

 

After some contemplation Kano nodded. 

 

“Let’s do it.” 

 

With a nod from the mans head, waitresses finished adding the serums to bottles of Outworld liquor and was sent out to serve the Black Dragon men. 

 

“It’s been a pleasure doin’ business with ya.” Kano stuck out his hand for a handshake. 

 

“Likewise.” The other man taking it gladly and shaking it.

 

Upstairs everyone was drinking the newly served bottles of liquor. Jett too was enjoying himself. Everyone had a drink. Everyone. 

 

Kano was drinking other types of liquor, obviously not the dosed ones. He watched intently on his men being distracted. His eyes specifically on Kabal. He smiled as Kabal downed the entire bottle and asked for another. 

 

It was exactly two hours later, and Kabal held his head in his hands. He tried to rub his eyes to adjust his vision, but nothing helped the blurry sight before him. Suddenly, he could feel his body heat rise. The tip of his ears and cheeks red. He slowly lost his breath. 

 

“What the...” Kabal whispered. 

 

That was Kanos cue. He stood up immediately and walked over. He leaned onto Kabal and asked over his shoulder. 

 

“You need help, mate?” Kano grinned. 

 

Kabal couldn’t make out words. He was too flustered. He groaned and tugged at the collar on his vest. It was getting really hot, well to Kabal it was. 

 

None of the other men were in Kabals condition. None of them noticing. 

 

“Come, lets get you somewhere cooler.” Kano helped Kabal out of his bar stool. An arm firmly around his waist. Kabal groaned and could hardly see. He willingly went with Kano, not realizing it was him. 

 

They made their way to the stairs that led to a private room on the other side of the bar. Kabal almost fell going up the stairs, however Kano was their go catch him. 

 

“It’s- Why is it so hot!” Kabal rasped out. Kano chuckled. 

 

“Well then let’s get goin’, so you can take those hot clothes off.” Kano didn’t sound creepy... he actually sounded... concerned. Kabal kept his eyes shut, as if there was a bright light shining right in his face. 

 

They made it into the room and Kano let him go.

 

“Go on then, we’re safe.” After Kano said that, Kabal took off his vest clumsily. He was about to take off his cargo pants when he suddenly felt really cold. 

 

“Why is it cold?” Kabal brought up his arms to make himself warmer. He started to shake. Kano chuckled lowly and gently grabbed Kabals hand.

 

“I’ll warm ya...” Kano led Kabal over to a chair. Kano sat down and Kabal was standing in front of him. Kabal was squinting, trying to see. 

 

“I gah... what is this?” Kabals speech was slurred. He couldn’t comprehend anything either. 

 

Kano led Kabal to sit on his lap. Kabals legs were around Kanos hips. Kabal held onto what he could make out to be shoulders. Kabal kept fidgeting. It was most likely his uncomfortable mental state. He kept groaning in discomfort. 

 

Kano ran his hands up and down Kabals sides. He was admiring the shirtless body before him. 

 

“I wa- Err.. where’s Erron?” Kabals eyes shot open and was looking profusely around the room, completely ignoring Kano. 

 

“Shhh...” Kano grabbed Kabals face gently and steered it towards him. Kabal looked down on him, his eyes wide. Kano couldn’t stop staring. The color of Kabals eyes weren’t brown anymore, they were a super light yellow. 

 

“But I want Erron...” Kabal kept his hazy gaze on Kano. Kano already knew why Kabal wanted Erron, their relationship isn’t as secret as it seems. 

 

“Now why would you want him?” Kano grinned. 

 

“Because he’s my boyfriend!” Kabal smiled drunkly. “Oh but you can’t tell anyone!” Kabal was swaying in Kano’s lap. 

 

“Hm? And why not?” 

 

Kabal leaned closer to Kano and whispered in his face. 

 

“‘Cause Kano can’t find out!” Kabal started to giggle. He slung his arms over Kanos shoulders and moved closer. 

 

Kano smiled and moved his hands to Kabals butt. Both hands resting on a cheek. 

 

“What’s wrong with Kano?” Kano was leaning into Kabal. His hands squeezing lightly. 

 

Kabal bit his lip and made a small whine. 

 

“He’s... big meany!” Kabal sloppily started to grind into Kanos lap. “You can’t tell him!” Kabal looked at Kano, trying to decipher an image but came out unlucky. 

 

Kano chuckled and looked down at Kabals hips. Sure enough Kabals cargo pants were getting tight, and there was a tent in the middle. Kabal scooted closer to Kano, and was breathing on his neck. Kano moved Kabal to be face to face with him. Kabal smiled at him and moved his eyes to Kanos lips. Kabal took his arms and ran his hands up and down Kanos torso. 

 

Kabal quickly forced his mouth onto Kanos. Kano couldn’t help smiling at first. Then he started to lead. He bit Kabals lip earning a gasp from him. Kano explored Kabals mouth. Kabal was moaning loud. Kano pulled away, both panting. Kano took his hands and started to undo Kabals pants. 

 

“How much do you want this?” Kano breathed. Kabal bit his bottom lip. 

 

“Nngh... fuck me~” Kabals voice was at a higher pitch. 

 

“What if Kano found out?” Kano looked up at Kabal, his face a pink color. 

 

“Kano can suck my dick!” Kabal grabbed Kanos face and shared a violent kiss. 

When they pulled away Kano smiled evilly. 

 

“If you insist...” he whispered. He grabbed Kabal by his legs and carried him over to the bed. Kabal yelped in surprise but smiled lustfully. Kabal ran his fingers through Kanos hair. Kano put Kabal down gently onto the bed. Kabals body, unable to keep itself up, laid down. 

 

Kabal moaned. Kano looked over Kabals body. There were red patches littered all over his torso. Kano caressed Kabals chest. Kabal reached up and pulled Kano down. Kabal held Kano and stared at him. 

 

Slowly, Kabals mind perceived that the figure in front of him was... not Kano.

 

“Erron...” Kabal only saw what he wanted to see, yet it was not who it should be. Kano couldn’t hear Kabal, but he smiled when Kabal did. 

 

Kano moved down Kabals body. He slowly took off Kabals pants. The sight before him aroused him. Kabal in his tight briefs shifting around, helpless and under Kanos control. 

 

Kano stopped and thought what he could do next. He could fuck Kabal hard right here right now... or he could do what Kabal said to do. 

 

Kabal started to fumble with his briefs. His hands were fidgeting. His breathing became uneasy. 

 

Kano took off Kabals briefs. Kabal gasping. Kabals erection was killing him. 

 

The man said earlier that Kabal needed to be satisfied or they won’t fair well during his hangover. Kano also remembered that the man said the hangover would be much like the state Kabal is in now... so he’d get another chance... 

 

Kano leaned down and bit Kabals neck. He ran his mouth down Kabals body. Kabal was groaning and whining, Kano loved it. 

 

“Please- I can’t- I can’t take it!” Kabals erection was actually hurting due to the lack of action taken upon it. 

 

Kabals jaw opened. No words came out, as Kano took Kabal into his mouth. Kabal gripped the sheets. Kano sucked off Kabal. He did not like giving head, but he adored the sight of Kabal moaning and begging for more. Kano dropped Kabals dick out of his mouth. 

 

“You like that?” He asked, teasing Kabal. 

 

“Mhmm!” Kabal couldn’t form words. He was flustered. “Don’t s-stop!” 

 

Kano continued and Kabals hand entangled itself in Kanos hair. Kabals back arched and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips a little. Kano choked, he wasn’t used to this. He pinned down Kabals hips. Kabal put both of his hands on Kanos head and held onto it. 

 

Kabal couldn’t handle going on for a long time. He didn’t know it, but the serum in his body was sped up, causing Kabal not being able to last very long. 

 

Kabal came without warning. He almost screamed from the force of pleasure that ran through his system. He let go of Kanos head after cumming. Kano coughed a bit and spit out onto the floor. He growled, disgusted that he actually did that to another man. He wiped his mouth. He looked at Kabal who was falling asleep on the bed. Kano smirked, knowing that he wasn’t done with Kabal. 

 

“Unless I’m willing to return the favor eh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you guys have any ideas/requests don’t be afraid to share! I’ll be writing more soon!


	9. The Color Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano isn’t finished with Kabal. Kabal hates Kano... Erron hates Kano... everyone doesn’t like Kano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones long. This one is VERY mushy.  
> So sorry for the long wait. I’ve been coming up with other ideas!

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

 

“Who the bloody hell is it?” 

 

“It is I...” 

 

Kano opened the door to reveal the man he made business with the night before. 

 

“May I come in?” The man politely asked. Kano raised a brow but stepped aside to allow the man to enter. 

 

The man stepped in, nodding his thanks to Kano. He looked around the room until his eyes fastened on the person sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. The man observed and made his way towards the person. He was wearing only his pants. His cheeks a bit pink, but that was all the man could see at this point. 

 

“Ah yes, this is your Sprinter!” The man lit up with excitement. Kano walked over beside the man, facing Kabal. “Could I see his face please?” Kano nodded and squatted in front of Kabal. 

 

“Hey love... you’re gonna have to stand...” Kano put his hand on Kabals arm, tugging it a little. 

 

Kabal groaned loudly, but did what he was told. He threw his arms down and slowly made his way up. Kano stood up before him. Kabal stood up shakily, he could barely keep his eyes open. 

 

The man smiled. He leaned closer to get a better look. Kabal didn’t even seem to notice. 

 

“Cheeks... good... Ears... good...” The man whispered to himself. The man then rested his hands on Kabals cheeks, lifting his face up a little. Kabal had no idea what was going on. Kano on the other hand, did  _not_ like what he was seeing. He grew possessive. “Ah the eyes... hmm...” Kano averted his attention from the man to Kabals eyes. They weren’t as light as they were last night, but they still were a yellow color. The man let go gently, and Kabals head caught itself. “Did you satisfy his needs last night?” The man turned to Kano.

 

“Yeah...” 

 

Kabal turned to the sound of a familiar voice. He looked at Kano and was overjoyed. 

 

“Erron!” He threw himself forward and hugged Kano. He nuzzled his face into Kanos neck. Kano made a small smile and put his hand on the small of Kabals back. 

 

The mans expression grew intense. He looked at Kano questionably. 

 

“How long has he seen you as someone else?” 

 

Kano glared at the man. He didn’t answer the question. 

 

“Perhaps I could see-“ the man was reaching towards Kabal again, but Kano put up his hand to stop him. 

 

“He’s fine... you can go...” Kabal started to kiss Kanos neck. 

 

“Alright, but if you-“ 

 

“You can  _go_. ” Kano emphasized. 

 

The man was taken aback. He stayed quiet and nodded his head. He walked to the door, and looked back at Kabal. Kabal and Kano were making out. Kano looked up at the man while kissing Kabal, a deadly stare. Without hesitation the man left. 

 

In the hallway, going down the stairs, the man was encountered by one of his maidens. 

 

“Hello sir! How is the Sprinter?” The woman was wiping her hands on a cloth. 

 

The man did not speak, he was trying to choose his words. 

 

“He is well. Except for the part where the symptoms will wear off very soon...” the man said slightly angry. 

 

“Well that is okay, no? You told Mister Kano?” The maiden seemed a bit worried. 

 

“I was going to...”

 

“Sir?”

 

“The Sprinter proved true... As you know if any action were taken upon his desires during this recovery state...”

 

“Then the Sprinter will remember everything from that point on.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And you did not tell Mister Kano?” 

 

“He did not want to hear it...” 

 

There was a moment of silence. 

 

“The Sprinter was even hosting false visualizations.” 

 

The woman gasped. 

 

“For how long?” 

 

“He did not wish to tell me that either.” 

 

“Fool...” the woman whispered. 

 

The man made a weak smile and put his arm around the woman’s shoulders. 

 

“Come, let us not dwell on Earthrealm ignorance.” 

 

 

———Later———

 

 

Kabal was lying on the bed, his own hands running up and down his body. His weak gaze concentrated on the ceiling. He was trying to please himself, but didn’t know how at the moment. 

 

Kano then loomed above Kabal. Both men were naked. Kano grinned and spread Kabals legs. 

 

Kabal was slowly starting to register small instances. He felt his legs being touched, but he couldn’t move them by himself. Then he went numb again. During his numb state, all he was able to feel was waves of pleasure course through his body. It felt good. 

 

Kabal cried in delight, as Kano thrust hard into him. Kabals entire body would jolt, every choked moan and groan sounded beautiful to Kanos ears. 

 

“You like that, Rabbit?~” Kano growled. He loved being in control. Especially in control of Kabal. 

 

“Uh huh~” Kabal shut his eyes and held onto the pillow behind him. He bit his lip, a moan still suppressing. Kabals legs were wrapped around Kanos waist. 

 

Kano then bent down to be chest to chest with Kabal. His forearms holding him up. He continued to thrust. Grunts and growls erupted from the Aussie. He forced Kabal into a rough kiss, and when he pulled away, he thought nothing of it, but Kabals eyes were brown. 

 

Kabals eyes grew obnoxiously large. He was out of breath and looked at Kano in shock. 

 

“K-Kano?” He mustered out. Kano pushed in deeply causing Kabal to make a huge moan. 

 

_‘Why am I having sex with Kano? Why am I liking it?!’_

 

Before Kabal knew it, he had no control over his body. Kabals vision kept going in and out of haziness. But he knew what Kano was doing to him. Kabal couldn’t stop him, it was as if his body demands for it. 

 

Kano was pounding him hard. It had been a while since Kabal had sex, and this was something else. They were both close. Kabal, disgusted with himself, didn’t want it to stop. He covered his mouth to keep from any sounds coming out. He shut his eyes and tried to wait it out. However, he couldn’t help but feel so good. 

 

Kano grabbed Kabals wrists and pinned them above his head. Kabals eyes opened. Kano put a hand around Kabals neck, not choking him completely but hard enough to hurt. It didn’t stop him from moaning in bliss.

 

Kabals vision flickered from clear to not. Some moments he could see Kano as clear as day, and others he was just a blurred figure. Kabals eyes closed once he felt Kano cum inside him. What ashamed him was that he came right after. Kabal hates Kano... but now he’s wondering if he should hate himself more. 

 

He was just having sex with Kano, he doesn’t remember how or when it started, but he was... and he orgasmed to Kano. 

 

Kano pulled out, a grunt came from both men. Kabal lay still, and did not speak a word. Kano got up and went somewhere else in the room. Once Kano was out of sight, Kabal turned to his side and tried to remember how he came to be in this position. 

 

His mind raced, and eventually thought of Erron. The thought of Erron actually brought water to Kabals eyes. 

 

_‘_ _What would Erron think of me? Would he hate me? I sure hate myself... fuck... why me...?’_ The voice in his head was practically screaming at him. Kabal couldn’t even move, he was nauseated. He just pulled the covers over him and stared blankly at the wall. _‘_ _Kano just... and I...’_

 

—— Later——

 

Kabal was putting on his vest quietly, while Kano was asleep in his boxers on the bed. Kabal then tied his boots and silently left the room. He didn’t know where he was, but he eventually made it to the bar. That was the last place he remembered until it was a blur. 

 

The bar was completely empty. There were only people cleaning up. Kabal sat himself down at an empty booth. He rested his head in his hands and tried to ignore the slight headache he had. He was trying really hard to remember what happened. 

 

_*clunk*_

 

Kabal flinched to the sound. When he looked up there was a glass of what seemed to be water resting on the table. Kabal looked up at the person who put it there. It was a woman. She had a blank stare, but smiled at Kabal and left. 

 

“Wait I didn’t-“ 

 

“It is complementary.” He was interrupted by a male voice. It was a man that Kabal had never seen before. The man stopped in front of the table where the lady stood. Kabal raised a brow at him. “Trying to remember what happened before being with Kano?” The man said lightly. 

 

Kabal froze. 

 

“Do not worry. I am more than grateful to assist you.” The man motioned toward the seat across from Kabal. “May I?” 

 

Kabal didn’t want to trust the man, but he somehow knew of what went down between him and Kano. He slowly nodded and watched the man sit. 

 

“Thank you. Now, allow me to start from the beginning...” 

 

 

——— Later———

 

 

“So you gave _Kano_ a  serum? ” Kabal was on his third glass of water. He was upset at the man of what he shared. “A serum to  _fuck with me?_ ” 

 

“Yes. He made a very generous offer.” The man was not fazed by Kabals attitude. “But I assure you, I had no intention of hurting anyone.” 

 

Kabal wanted to blame it on the man, but he knew better. The man was just a supplier, Kano was the executioner. 

 

“When will the rest of my team be ready to leave?” Kabal sat back in his booth. 

 

“They shall be ready for travel after tomorrow.” 

 

“Two days?!” Kabal leaned forward angrily. “What the hell am I gonna do for two days, with  _Kano_ being the only one sober?” 

 

“There are spare rooms that you can choose to occupy.” Kabal nodded. “Remember, Mister Kano doesn’t think you know what happened. I suggest you keep it that way if you wish to avoid confrontation.” 

 

Kabal started to get up from the booth. 

 

“Who is Erron?”

 

Kabal stopped. He glared at the man. 

 

“What?” 

 

The man adjusted himself and sat up a little. 

 

“This... Erron... you were calling for during your time with Mister Kano.” Kabal stood up and looked around. 

 

“I...did?” Kabal leaned down and lowered his voice. 

 

“Yes. Is this person a... good friend of yours?” Kabal could see a smirk hidden away on the guys face. 

 

“Yeah... something like that...” Kabal cleared his throat and his cheeks turned a bit rosy. Theman seemed intrigued by something. 

 

“Ah. Well, a notification to let you know, there will be instances of memories reoccurring of you being with Mister Kano when you are with this... Erron.” 

 

“Wha-Why?” Kabal tried to comprehend.

 

“Your brain will try to configure which moments are with what you actually see.” When Kabal gave the man a confused look he spoke again. “Your eyes and mind will try to deceive your brain. It is part of the process of recovery.” Kabal nodded. “While you wait, my staff will nurture your team. Do not worry, they are in good hands.” 

 

Kabal nodded and was about to step away, then he stopped himself. 

 

“Uh about that room?” Kabal asked. The man nodded and signaled one of his maidens to come over. 

 

“She will escort you. Have a nice stay.” The man made a small smile and Kabal followed the woman. The woman Kabal identified as the same woman that gave him the glass of water. 

 

Kabal followed the woman to the far end of a hall. She stopped at a dark red door with a name tag on the door handle. ‘Sprinter’. The woman turned to face Kabal. She held up a small set of keys and handed it to Kabal. 

 

“Enjoy your stay... Sprinter...” the woman said softly. Kabal looked at the woman strangely. Then he ignored it and continued on to his room. 

 

He sat on the bed and rubbed his face. 

 

“What am I gonna do...?”

 

 

————A few days later————

 

 

The ship landed back to the Black Dragon base. Members were unloading and the squad that went on the mission were just getting their gear and walking out. Some were stumbling, and others were aggravated with a headache. Kabal was the only one to walk out unscathed. Kano was off doing who knows what. Kabal held his duffel bag over his shoulder as he made his way to the ramp. He looked up to see the one person who was standing still and waiting. 

 

Erron Black. 

 

“Damn it...” Kabal whispered to himself. He focused on getting off the ship. He could see from the corner of his vision that Erron started to walk closer. ‘Shit shit shit-‘ Kabal thought to himself. He tried to turn in the other direction like he didn’t see the man, much to his plan, he bumped into something. ‘Please don’t be him-please don’t be him-‘ he looked up and there it was. Holsters, vest, mask, and cowboy hat. It was Erron Black. 

 

Kabal looked up to meet Errons eyes. Instantly, a sharp pain erupted from the back of his eyes and his vision flickered, what he saw was Erron turned into Kano. The man was right. Kabal winced and shut his eyes. He turned around and hissed in pain, he grabbed the bridge of his nose and bent over a little. 

 

“Kabal? You alright?” Erron asked with great concern. He thought Kabal would be thrilled to see him after so long. Erron was definitely excited to see him... how come the feeling isn’t mutual? “Kabal?” He reached out and lightly touched Kabals shoulder. Kabal jumped away from the touch. He was squinting. 

 

“I-I’m good, Black...” Erron obviously didn’t believe him. Erron reached out again and was going to speak but Kabal worked his away around Erron, his head down. “I-I’ll see you later...” Kabal grimaced at his choice of words and practically ran to his room. Erron felt a little heartbroken, but he was more worried about Kabal. 

 

Kabal made it up to his room, his headache was slowly fading away. As soon as he shut the door behind him he dropped his duffel bag, and stopped. He stared at the box sitting on his bed. 

 

“The hell...?” Kabal walked up to the box and opened it using a pocket knife. Inside was another box, a Nike box. He took it out and opened the Nike box. 

 

It was a pair of grey Nike running shoes. The tag says, ‘Nike Air Zoom Pegasus 36’. Kabal couldn’t take the surprise off of his face. The shoes were light and had a tan brown bottom with a geometric patterned grip. 

 

“What!” Kabal was extremely excited. They were a little bit bigger than his actual size but he didn’t mind the extra room, he preferred it actually. Kabal was bouncing where he was standing. These shoes are super expensive, and practically  _the_ best running shoes. He’s always wanted a lightweight pair of Nikes. 

 

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

 

“Uh Kabal? Can I come in?” It was Erron, there was hesitation in his voice. This is the first time in a while that Erron actually knocked on Kabals door, and asking for permission. Kabal jumped a little and pondered what to do. He looked at the shoes and back at the door. Erron got those shoes for him. Erron! 

 

Kabal smiled at the shoes and had a grateful smile at the door. Then he realized what happened on the mission. Erron got him a gift, and Kabal was... with Kano...

 

“Kabal...? Did... did you not like the gift?” 

 

Kabal couldn’t stand it anymore. The sad sounding Erron. He missed Erron so much. He sprinted to the door, the shoe still in hand. He opened the door quickly to see Erron holding his hat above his chest. The last thing Kabal saw before his headache came searing back was Errons surprised, unmasked face. Kabal lunged forward and embraced Erron in a huge hug. Luckily, Erron moved his hat out of the way and hugged Kabal back. 

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Kabals words were muffled but Erron could still hear him. A sigh of relief came from Erron. 

 

“I missed you, babydoll...” Erron said softly. Kabal hugged tighter. He smiled against Erron. He started to pull away, ready with a quirky remark. 

 

“Me or the se-“ Kabal opened his eyes and his head pounded, a shaky picture of Kano shuttered right before him. Kabals head throbbed. He jumped away from Erron and into his room. He made his way to his bed and put the shoe back in the box. Kabal groaned in pain, holding his forehead and eyes in his hand. 

 

Kabal heard the door close and footsteps coming towards him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Erron asked. Kabal wanted to tell Erron that nothing was wrong and that he’s fine. However it was obvious that wasn’t true. Kabal really didn’t want to tell Erron what happened. What would Erron think? “Baby please tell me what’s wrong?” 

 

Kabals heart fluttered at the name, but the pain was still present. 

 

“I can’t...” Kabal barely let out. 

 

“Tell me what happened...” 

 

“I...” Kabal sighed, he didn’t know what to do. He really liked Erron, maybe a little too much. He was afraid he might lose him. Kabal felt Errons familiar hands on his knees. Erron must’ve been crouching in front of him. 

 

“You can trust me, Kabal.” 

 

Kabal kept his hand over his eyes, and reached his other hand to find Errons. 

 

“Fine... you’re just so stubborn...” Kabal smiled. 

 

“Same to you, my lovely~” Kabal blushed. 

 

“D-don’t say-shut up!” Kabal felt his face heat up even more. Errons laughter filled the room. 

 

———Later———

 

“Kano...” Erron growled. 

 

“Y-yeah...” Kabal had his eyes open and was looking ahead at the wall. Erron was directly behind him, and they were back to back and leaning on each other. They were holding hands. “I-I’m sorry-“

 

“For what? It ain’t your fault.” 

 

Kabal thought about the pleasure he felt with Kano. It made him feel sick. 

 

“Sex is sex... no matter who with, it’s gonna feel good. Besides, that snake cheated... it wasn’t consensual.” 

 

Kabal tightened his squeeze on Errons hand. It was quiet for a while. Kabal leaned his head back onto Erron. 

 

“So... you can’t look at me without seeing the bastard?” Erron turned his head a little. 

 

“That’s what the guy said yeah...” 

 

“Cuz that’s the first thing you thought of when you were horny? Me?” Kabal could practically hear the smirk in Errons voice. Kabal elbowed Erron, causing him to emit a grunt. “How long until it stops?” 

 

“I... think a few more days... I’m not sure.” Erron nodded. “I miss your face.” 

 

“Aw you do?” 

 

“Yeah... your dumb face...” Kabal giggled. 

 

“I could turn around right now and force you to look at me...”

 

Kabal laughed and held his stomach in his free hand. Kabal started to think about something the man warned him about. He then reached forward to his duffel bag on the ground. Erron fell back a little without warning but didn’t turn around completely in caution of hurting Kabal. 

 

“What’re you doin’?” Erron asked out of curiosity. 

 

“Wanted to show you something... what do you think of the color yellow?” Kabal picked up his phone and opened the camera. 

 

Erron raised a brow. 

 

“Uh... it’s... nice?” Erron turned his head to the sound of a camera clicking. 

 

“Give me your hand.” Erron reached back as far as he could opening his hand. Once he felt Kabal place an object in it he grabbed it and brought it back to himself. 

 

It was a picture of Kabal... with yellow colored eyes. They were more-so a really light brown, but it could classify as yellow. 

 

“Wow...your eyes look like this right now?” Erron stared at the picture. Kabal had a goofy smile on, and it was captivating. “Too bad I can’t see ‘em...” Kabal weaved his arms around Errons torso, engulfing him in a hug. 

 

“Are you like... my boyfriend now or something?” Erron cringed lightly at the name but he smiled against Kabal. 

 

“Do you have your eyes closed?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Good.” Erron turned around and gave a small kiss to Kabal. Kabal smiled. Erron quickly took the phone and sent the picture to his number, he placed the phone on the side and focused on Kabal. 

 

“I love the gift by the way...” Kabal said in Errons arms. 

 

“Now you can stop stealing my stuff.” Erron jokingly said. 

 

“Not a chance.” 

 

Erron rolled his eyes. 

 

Kabal drifted off to sleep, but Erron was wide awake. He thought of what Kano did to Kabal. He was furious. The story sounded... familiar... 

 

Now it looks like Erron might have to wait a few days to... talk to Kabal about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much more to come!


	10. Flashback 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron is having a flashback to one of the many times he had to be with Kano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps you guys could spot the parallels?? Thank you guys so much for reading!

__

_Breath. Kanos breath lingered on Errons neck. Kanos hands ran up and down Errons back. Erron didn’t move. He watched as Kano brought his hand to his chest and unzipped his leather jacket. Once the jacket was unzipped, Kano nodded his head toward the bed. Erron walked towards the bed, he peeled off his jacket, his bareback facing Kano. Once Erron put the jacket on the edge of the bed Kano snaked his arms around Errons waist. Kano roughly kissed the back of Errons neck. Kano pushed his clothed crotch into Errons behind. Kanos hands slid down to Errons belt. One hand flawlessly undoing the belt, the other was already shoving it’s way down Errons pants. Once Kano got his hands in the other mans pants, he heard a gasp._

_“Hat...” Kano growled into Errons ear. Erron immediately took his hat off and rested it with the jacket. Kano gripped Errons dick, causing Erron to groan and squeeze Kanos arm. Erron could feel Kanos hard on through the pants. “Get ready for me, Black~” once Kano let go, Erron took off his clothes and underwear but left his mask on and crawled on the bed. Meanwhile, Kano grabbed lube and a condom. Erron stayed propped up on his hands and knees waiting for Kano. “Aw look at you darlin~” Kano put the condom on and coated it and his fingers with the lube._

_“Shut up and get goin’” Erron hated doing this. He hated being Kanos toy. He can’t even get out of it now that Kano made it part of his contract, well, says Kano._

_Kano gave Errons back a glare. Then his lips curled into an evil smirk. He likes to do what Erron hates. Kano got on the bed and kneeled a distance away from Erron. He reached forward and spread Errons cheeks. Errons shoulders flexed from his head hiding between his arms. Pink covered his face. Kano smiled at Errons discomfort, he has no idea what is coming next. Kano waited a little to gather his saliva in his mouth. He leaned over and let his tongue hang out, a long line of spit fell right onto Erron entrance._

_Erron grumbled in disgust. He hated when Kano did shit like that. He moved stiffly._

_“Why you gotta do that when you got the lube?” Erron was so aggravated he’d rather just suck off Kano than do this shit._

_“‘Cause I know you love it, Legs~” Kano always teased Erron in bed. Erron doesn’t have flawless skin due to scars and hair, but he did have rather attractive legs. They were long and muscular, and between them was Kanos favorite spot. Kano has a thing for muscles. It’s not as defined in women, so when Kano gets the chance to see some toned legs he makes the most of it. Erron just happened to be the lucky candidate._

_Kano took Erron off guard when he shoved two fingers inside Erron. Erron yelped. Kano grabbed Errons cheek as his other hand was going in and out of the man. Erron tried to keep his mouth shut, he wanted to avoid giving Kano any satisfaction. However, once again Erron failed that challenge. Erron moaned as Kano went in deep. Errons semi twitched. As much as he tried to hide it, Erron would get off on Kano pounding him. He hated Kano with every inch of his being, but Kano has a huge dick._

_“Agh!” Errons eyes shut as Kanos cock rammed into him. “F-fuck-“ Erron stuttered. It felt good, too bad it was with Kano._

_Kano continued to fuck Erron relentlessly. Kano was smirking as Erron was whining. Kano pushed Erron forcibly down. His hands were definitely going to leave bruises on Errons back from him putting his weight onto him._

_“Ngh-“ Kano grunted. Concentrating on his slow deep thrusts._

_Erron was losing his mind. It felt so good, but it was Kano. He repeated that in his mind._

_Kano pulled out unexpectedly. Erron knew for a fact the Kano wasn’t done yet. Then he remembered, as much as Kano liked doggy style, missionary was his all time favorite position. Kano smacked Errons ass. It wasn’t hard enough to be painful, but Erron grumbled lowly in response to it. He begrudgingly turned onto his back and spread his legs. Kano bit his bottom lip at the sight. Thick, chiseled legs spread just for him. Erron knew he liked that, and the faster Kano came, the faster he could get out of there._

_“I’m starting to like Americans a little more~” Kano crawled slowly over Erron. He lightly bit onto Errons skin, tracing his saliva up Errons torso. Kano pressed his thumbs right under Errons hip bone, allowing Erron to moan from the butterflies in his stomach. Kano met Errons neck with rough kisses. He lined himself up with Errons hole, and moved his mouth to Errons ear. Kano pushed in the head of his cock and stopped. Erron groaned loudly and uncomfortably. Kano bit Errons ear hard._

_“Take the bloody mask off...”_

_Errons brow furrowed. Kanos never asked him to do that before. He’s never cared about Errons face. Why now? Erron didn’t move. Kano pushed in annoyingly slow. From the motion of Errons neck, Kano could tell that Errons jaw opened and clenched._

_“Now...” Kano hissed once again._

_Erron didn’t realize he was gripping the sheets extremely hard until he let go. He brought his hands up and unclamped the clasps on his mask. Kano took the mask from Erron and tossed it to the rest of the clothes on the floor. Errons expression hardened. He didn’t appreciate Kano tossing his stuff around like they belonged to him, Erron himself included. Erron glared at Kano as Kano leaned down to be a few inches away from Errons face._

_Kano thrusted in hard, both of them gasping. This was the first time Kano has seen Errons face wash over with pleasure. Pink rose among his cheeks. Kano immediately wanted to see more. He held onto Errons thighs as he was going in and out, watching Erron bite his bottom lip. Little moans and cries that Kano has never heard before excited him. It was probably the mask that sheltered all of the small sounds Erron would make. Errons legs were wrapped around Kanos hips, squeezing Kano just a little to compensate the pain Kano would give Erron. Erron unknowingly had his hand on Kanos shoulder, nails digging into his skin. Kano growled at Errons actions, but did nothing._

_Kano bent down while thrusting faster. Erron looked at him angrily at first but his expression changed. His mouth went wide soft moans escaping his lips. Kano took his chance and smashed his mouth onto Errons. He shoved his tongue into Errons mouth. Erron tried to push Kano away but Kano pinned Errons arms above his head. Kano bit Errons lip and forced him into another aggressive kiss. Erron didn’t want to kiss back but it hurt less when he pushed back a little._

_Erron moaned loud. Kano knew exactly what aroused Erron. Kano would run his calloused hands all around Errons nipples, and bite at his collar bone. If he isn’t giving Erron any hickeys around his hipbone, then believe that there will be hickeys on the mans collarbones and shoulders._

_“Shit-“ Erron was enjoying it, despite it being Kano. Every thrust would brush Errons sweet spot. Erron was pumping himself while Kano rolled his hips. Kano was close, and so was Erron._

_“Say it, love~” Kano teased._

_“Fuck you- Ah!” Erron gasped, Kano hit his prostate hard._

_“Say it!~” Kano smiled to the sound of Erron whimpering._

_“Nngh-“ Erron kept his jaw clenched. “‘M yours...” Erron whispered._

_“What now?~”_

_As soon as Erron chose to speak, Kano pushed in deep._

_“I’m yours you goddamn snake!” Erron shouted. Kano grinned._

_“All mine~”_

_Not long after, Erron came and Kano followed suit. After Kano pulled out of Erron, Erron started to get up but was pushed back down. Kano held the tip of Errons chin and made him lift his head up. Erron gave Kano another glare, Kano giving a half smile._

_“If you wanna leave... you’re going to at least pretend to enjoy this...” Kano said in a smug tone. He leaned closer to Erron, surprisingly placing his lips softly on the other mans. Erron had to kiss back. The kiss grew a bit more rough, with Kanos eyes closed, he didn’t see that Erron was blankly staring at Kano. It was awkward, but Erron was a decent actor. If Kano was satisfied with the kiss, Erron could finally leave._

_After Kano pulled away, he got up off the bed. Erron followed. Erron got dressed while Kano watched. Erron put on his mask and was greeted by a very close Kano. Erron glanced at him and started walking away. Kano slapped Errons ass causing the cowboy to jump. Kano smirked at him as Erron glared again._

_“You’re cute when you’re mad~”_

_“Fuck off, Kano.” Erron said before reaching the door and slamming it._

——————-

 

“Shit...” Erron thought. His brain was a mess, but he looked down in his arms to see a sleeping Kabal, and that instantly eased his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got so many ideas after this story is done... if it will ever be done... brace yourselves and see you there!


	11. Things Seen and Words Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fully recovered and ready to go high riding. Kabal and Erron exchange a few simple words that mean a whole lot more than it seems. Kano also appears, but disappears later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m hitting a “creative hibernation” for the next few chapters. There is going to be an ending and I am figuring out how I want to lead up to it.

It has been three days after Kabal got back from his mission. Oddly enough, Kano hasn’t assigned Kabal or his squadron another job since. Kabal wasn’t complaining though. He wasn’t able to see Erron however, but Erron still hung around Kabal. Kisses shared here and there, but Kabal missed Errons face. His eyes and lips. 

 

Kano was relentlessly assigning jobs to Erron and his squadron for the past couple days, that wasn’t a surprise to both Erron or Kabal. Kabal felt for Erron, he could tell from the groans and the tired sounds that Erron was exhausted. Erron would always come to Kabals room after his job was done, most of the time he’d come in during the night, and Kabal would already be asleep. Other times Kabal would greet Erron after he comes back early in the morning. 

 

“Welcome back, cowboy... how’d it go?” Kabal asked tiredly. It was past five in the morning and Kabal was just leaving his bathroom. Erron had just entered Kabals room. Kabal was staring at Errons feet. He watched as Erron flopped onto the bed, grumbling and uttering words into the sheets. Erron was almost passed out if it weren’t for Kabal. Kabal giggled as he took off Errons loose hat and mask. He helped Erron take off his boots. 

 

“You ain’t gotta do that, darlin’...” Erron finally made some audible words. 

 

“If you’re planning on sleepin’ in my bed I’d prefer you not dragging any of the job with you.” Kabal half jokingly said. 

 

“Alright alright...” Erron worked on getting his gear off while Kabal snuggled back into the covers.

 

After Erron finally got most of his clothes off he joined Kabal. He pulled Kabal close. Kabal hummed at Errons arms around his waist. 

 

“You’re so warm...” Erron muttered as he drifted off to sleep. Kabal smiled as he imagined what Errons sleeping face would have looked like. 

 

———The Next Day———

 

Kabal woke up to see Errons sleeping face. His rustled brown hair looked really fluffy to Kabal. Kabal smiled and kissed the tip of Errons nose. He lifted the covers to get out of bed, and noticed that Erron had an arm slouched over Kabals waist. Kabal lifted the mans arm slowly, trying his best not to wake him. Erron groaned in his sleep and reached out in Kabals direction. Kabal acted fast and shoved his pillow into Errons arms. Erron hugged the pillow closely and even wrapped his legs around it as far as he could go. Kabal chuckled at the sight. 

 

“Big ol’ strapping cowboy Erron Black...” Kabal said to himself. He gave Erron a look before he went into his bathroom. 

 

After doing his business he began washing his hands. He washed his face and looked in the mirror. He stared. Realization hit him. 

 

His eyes were brown. Back to his original brown. He remembered that he didn’t feel any pain when he saw Errons face. He finally recovered. He smiled widely and practically ran out of the bathroom. 

 

“Oh baby!” He yelled and jumped on Erron. 

 

“Ugh...” Erron grumbled. Kabal crawled on Erron and bounced a little. “What...” 

 

Kabal bit his lip and waited until Erron gathered himself. He started to open his eyes and was face to face with Kabal. Erron gasped and covered Kabals eyes immediately. 

 

“Kabal your eyes!” Kabal smiled as he tried to pry Errons hand off. 

 

“They’re fine genius... I’m fine...” Erron took his hand back and looked hesitantly into Kabals eyes. Brown, as they should be. Erron smiled. Kabal and Erron locked eyes for the first time in a long time. 

 

“Well... Hello beautiful~” Erron smiled as Kabal kissed him roughly. Erron hummed into the kiss. Kabal started to grind his hips into Errons. Erron held back a gasp. “Okay okay what time is it-“ he said as he tried to push Kabal off of him. 

 

“Who cares... I need you. Now.” Kabal already threw his shirt off, and now he’s shoving his hand into Errons pants. 

 

“Nngh... Ka-nngh!” Erron gripped Kabals arm as his head flew back. Kabal rubbed him under Errons boxers. Errons face gave into the pleasure. Kabal missed that face. Kabal missed Errons face. Kabal missed Erron. 

 

“Mmm~” Kabal bit his lip as he moved down. “I missed you~” He said as he slid off Errons boxers. Kabal ran his tongue up Errons cock. 

 

“I hope you’re talking about me and not my-“ Erron moaned, Kabal didn’t hesitate to take in Erron whole. Kabal made it from the base to the tip and sucked longingly. He moaned on Errons cock. Erron bit his lip as he felt the sensation. Kabal bobbed his head quickly a few more times and relaxed his throat. He engulfed Errons dick until his lips reached the very end. He looked up as far as he could to see Erron shut his eyes and moan. Kabal slowly let himself off the dick while sucking and kissed the tip. 

 

“I almost forgot how good you tasted~” Kabal sucked the head and massaged Errons shaft. Kabal lightly winced as precum hit the back of Kabals throat with a bit of force. Kabal gasped off of the dick and swallowed. He smiled at Erron. 

 

“W-why’d you stop?” Erron sat up on his elbows and watched as Kabal took off his briefs, exposing his hard-on. 

 

“What’s a cowboy without a ride?~” Kabal crawled on top of Erron, and somehow had Errons hat in hand. Erron didn’t notice the hat, he focused on Kabal. He half smiled. 

 

“Are you sure?” Erron made eye contact with Kabal. 

 

“I’ve got to make sure you weren’t with someone else while I was gone~” Kabal leaned in to kiss Erron when Erron moved away. A smirk and an eyebrow raised. “Oh now you don’t wanna kiss me?” 

 

“Well...” Erron looked downwards and back at Kabals face. Kabal rolled his eyes and smashed his face against Errons. 

 

Kabal sat back and aligned himself on top of Errons dick. Erron helped him, he held his base while Kabal pushed the head into his entrance. 

 

Kabal gasped while Erron grunted. Kabal sunk down until Erron was completely inside of him. Kabals eyes rolled back and Kabal lost his breath. 

 

“F-fuck-“ Kabal dug his fingers into Errons chest. Kabal bent forward a little. Erron reached up to his face and rested a hand on his cheek. Kabal opened his eyes and saw Errons heartfelt smile. He returned a smile and placed a hand onto Errons. 

 

Kabal began to move, and not long after Kabal found a pace. It was slow but he was just preparing. Erron had his hands squeezing Kabals waist, he bit his lip as little grunts sounded from him. 

 

Kabal quickly grew accustomed and lifted higher. Kabal moaned as his pace hardened. He witnessed Errons brow furrowed and his mouth go wide as he watched Kabal bounce on his dick. 

 

“You like that?~” Kabal breathed out. Erron then groped Kabals ass, his cheeks while definitely have little bruises after his tight grip. 

 

“Goddamn...” Errons accent thickened, and he thrusted a little back into Kabal. Kabal smirked and reached for Errons hat. He put it on and tipped it at Erron. 

 

“Giddy up~” Kabal teased as he continued his fast pace. Erron was flustered. He moaned at the feeling he missed from Kabal. The sight of Kabal wearing his hat while riding him made him weak right then and there. 

 

There was pounding at the door, and Errons eyes widened. He looked up at Kabal and a Kabal just looked at him lustfully in return. Kabal smirked as he continued to bounce on Erron. Erron groaned as Kabal went harder. 

 

“Get yer bloody arse out of bed-“ it was Kano. And Kano just bursted through the door. He paused. He looked mortified at the sight. Kabal was riding Erron with the cowboys hat on. Kabal started to gasp as he quickened the pace. Kabal tried to look back as far as he could. He could see Kano by the door. He then moaned in a high pitch tone. 

 

He stuck his middle finger up in the air towards Kano, while biting his lip. Erron saw and smirked, he even chuckled at Kanos red face. Erron lifted Kabal up and thrusted into him. Kabal gasped and moaned Errons name. 

 

“Yes~Yes~ ahh!” Kabal bent down and rolled his hips down. Erron sat up and pushed Kabal onto his back near the end of the bed. Errons hat fell onto the floor. Erron was still inside Kabal. He adjusted himself so Kabal had one leg around his waist and one leg over his shoulder. Kabal looked up at Kano and smiled. He made soft cries as Erron hit his prostate, his eyes shut completely. Erron looked up at Kano while he fucked Kabal hard. He kissed the shin that was resting on his shoulder.

 

Kano cringed and hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Erron and Kabal roared out into laughter. 

 

Erron leaned down and rested his body weight on Kabal. The sex grew intimate. Breaths mixing, passionate kisses, and somehow the pleasure grew stronger. Erron was pushing in deeper and harder, and it made Kabal lose his mind. They were close to finishing. Kabal was clawing at Errons back. The whining from Kabal grew louder and Erron picked up his speed. 

 

“Shit I’m gonna-Nngh-“ Kabal squeezed his eyes shut. Erron was next to Kabals ear panting. 

 

Kabal came, his words scrambled. Erron pushed in one final time and rambled something that he shouldn’t have. 

 

“I love you- I love you-“ Erron was out of breath, and didn’t realize what he said until it escaped his mouth. 

 

Only their breathing could be heard. Kabal was shook. He didn’t know what to say or do. 

 

‘He said it...’ 

 

Erron lifted himself up and pulled out. A grunt from him, and a small cry from Kabal. Erron sat at the edge of the bed, facing away from Kabal. Kabal sat up and stared at Errons back. There were red lines from Kabals nails and scars from previous jobs. Kabal shifted. 

 

“There ain’t no room for feelings in this type of work...” Erron said. “I shouldn’t have said what I said...” 

 

Kabal felt upset at Errons words, however, as right as Erron was, Kabal wasn’t the kind to play by the rules. Kabal scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Errons chest. He kissed the back of Errons neck and rest his head on Errons shoulder. 

 

“You’re right and wrong.” Kabal smiled. “No there ain’t, and yes you should’ve. I love you too.” Kabal squeezed. He felt Errons heart race. He kissed Errons cheek. “Besides, when have we ever followed the rules?” Erron started to turn around, and Kabal let him. 

 

Erron kissed Kabal hard. 

 

“Can’t believe you said it first...” Kabal smiled. Erron smiled back. Kabal got up and took Errons hand in his and led him to the bathroom. 

 

While in the shower, Erron was washing Kabals back and then pulled him close. 

 

“I’m impressed about what you did when Kano came in.” Erron smirked. Kabal laughed. 

 

“Same to you~” Kabal turned around and held Errons face in his hands. “Fucker deserved it.” They shared a nice kiss and finished up. 

 

They were getting dressed and Kabal kept smiling giddily. 

 

“Excited about seeing how everyone reacts to us?” Erron suggested. They both know that Kano definitely spread the word. Kabal shrugged. 

 

“Yeah that’s one thing.” Kabal kept smiling goofily. 

 

“What else is there that’s got you so giddy?” Erron placed his hat on his head after dusting it off. 

 

“You said it~ and you said it first!” Kabal grinned. Erron rolled his eyes and stepped closer. He rested his arms around Kabals waist and looked a little down on him. Kabal put his hands on Errons chest. 

 

“Yeah I did didn’t I?” Erron was wearing his mask now so Kabal couldn’t kiss his lips. Instead Kabal just kissed the outside of the mask. 

 

“I love you too, cowboy.” Kabal winked. 

 

‘Well damn... He’s mine now... All mine...’ Errons voice in his head couldn’t calm down, Kabal said it back. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! There will be individual stories about so many other pairs, and I can’t wait to start writing them! Thank you all so much for your patience!


	12. Flashback 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano has a fond memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switch it up a bit. 
> 
> So sorry for the absence! I have been extremely busy dealing with work and heartbreak. But it’s okay now, I’m looking forward to writing again! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR DIFFERENT WRITING PIECES!!! It will be different I promise!

_Another damn restless night. Kano couldn’t sleep. He’s had many nights like this. There would be throbbing headaches one night, the occasional nausea in others, and simply some where he couldn’t keep his eyes closed.It wasn’t always bad however, on lucky nights he’d be kept up by a woody. This was one of those nights. On these nights he had three options to choose from. His hand, the cowboy, or the runner._

_He pondered. He loved a good fuck, and Erron was just the one to pound._

_Ah... but... there was no other person in the Black Dragon or in any strip club, who could give Kano the head he needed._

_Kabal._

_——Later——_

_Kabal should be coming any minute now. He’s never late._

_Tonight, Kano was greedy, but he wanted to enjoy the sights. So he took off his sleepwear, mainly just loose pants, and took out his phone. While he waited, he opened the camera feature and turned the flash off._

_Not long after there was the distinct knocking pattern at his door._

_He’s here. A grin crept evilly onto his face._

_“It’s open.” Kano said loud enough for Kabal to hear._

_The door opened revealing a tired Kabal. He wasn’t too tired, it was more a fatigue after exercise. He was wearing a slightly baggy v-neck grey shirt, along with what Kano could tell were black Adidas joggers. Kano sized him up and down. After Kabal closed the door behind him he walked over to Kanos direction. His face read something that Kano at the moment couldn’t figure out._

_“Well hello to you too, love.” Kano rose from his seat, phone already turned off and held in his hand._

_Kabal stopped walking and let Kano step closer. Kano stopped only inches away. He studied the cute face before him. He looked down a little on Kabal, but not too much. He looked at his lips then back at his eyes._

_Kabal was not his talkative, spitfire self tonight._

_“Something the matter, rabbit? Why’re you so quiet?” Kano actually asked._

_“Why would you care, Kano?” Kabals voice sounded shallow. There was hardly any volume, a bit of a rasp. Kabal looked down andput his fingertips on Kanos boxers._

_Kano grabbed his wrist and lifted it up next to their faces._

_“Ain’t any fun when you’re like that.” Kano nodded his head at Kabal, giving him a serious look. Kano wasn’t into foreplay, nor was Kano interested in what Kabal was feeling. He’d rather have a loud mouth to stuff rather than a gloomy, sad quickie._

_He could also potentially get the best head from Kabal, if he tugged his strings just right._

_Kabal took his arm back slowly. Odd, Kano thought, he usually would’ve ripped it back. Kabal looked away._

_“Mission today...” Kabal said._

_Kano remembered now. It was a bloody one. Or so it seemed. Kira was killed. Or so it seemed. Everyone thought that Kira died, that’s how good the plan was. Instead, Kira is undercover in Outworld. The only person who knows is Kano. The plan seemed all too real, they would face an Outworld hoard and Kira would be the frontline to face it. Everyone in the Black Dragon thinks she died, and now it seems that Kabal is mourning._

_Kano smirked quickly and returned his expression. Kabal was still looking away._

_“Didn’t know you were close to her...” Kano made his voice softer now._

_“Wasn’t... but I was starting to.” Kabal looked up at Kano, and there was a glint in his eye. Something familiar, he’s seen it before, but he couldn’t quite remember._

_Kano made a soft smile and gently put his arms around Kabal. He pulled him close, his arms around Kabals waist. Kabal didn’t know what Kano was up to but he awkwardly placed his hands on Kanos chest. There was no space between their bodies. Kano brushed his nose against Kabals. Then he got a good look at that glint in his eyes._

_There it was. Kabal was staring back, that spark of light in his eyes, it was a want. It was almost like a need to take out his anger, his frustration. He looked at Kano with... lust._

_Kano brought up his free hand, and lightly ran his thumb on Kabals bottom lip. He took a light grasp on Kabals chin and lifted his head up a little. Kabal complied. Kano let Kabal stare for a few moments. If Kano just pulled one more string, the night will be his._

_Kano let go. He stepped back. They were no longer touching. He took another step back and started to turn around casually._

_“W-What?” Kabal was surprised, and mainly confused._

_“You can go.” Kano said leaning on the table, looking unamused, his arms crossed._

_“But... wait... what?” Kabal seemed almost, hurt. “J-Just like that?”_

_Kano shrugged._

_Kabal turned to leave but stopped. He waited, then his hands balled into fists._

_Kano smirked, he played his cards just right._

_Kabal whipped back around and practically stomped toward Kano. Kano acted surprised and stood up._

_“Kaba-“_

_“Shut up.” Kabal grabbed Kanos boxers and shoved them down. He sat on his knees and rubbed Kano. It didn’t register in Kabals mind that Kano was already hard, but he wasn’t fully yet._

_Kano bit his lip. He grunted at Kabals quick but delicious pace. He looked down to see Kabal licking his own lips and longingly staring. Kano slung his head back and ran his free hand through his own hair all the while smiling with his eyes closed._

_He played his cards and pulled all the strings just right._

_Kano wasn’t completely hard, but Kabal didn’t wait any longer. Kabal licked the underside of Kanos cock all the way from base to tip. He took in Kano’s tip and sucked it hard. Kabal had his eyes closed and bobbed his head only around the head. His hand holding the cock steady while his other hand was holding onto Kanos hip. He was so focused on the tip, he even pushed the head of the cock against the inside of his cheek._

_“Mm~ fuck~” Kano was loving it._

_Kabal moved down only a little more. Going half way. He continued to suck intently. If Kano couldn’t hear the moan Kabal made, he would have definitely felt it on his cock. It felt so good. Kano looked down to see Kabal going at it so profusely, like his life depended on it, like he needed it._

_Kano rested his hand on Kabals head, there was no guidance required. Kabal turned his head but continued on. Kano bit his lip. Kabal inched down taking in more and more. His hand moving so he could just use his fingers to steady the cock. He moaned again, this time a little louder._

_Kano looked down and smirked at the sight. Kabals eyes closed, his cheeks caving in every time he’d bob his head up. Kano lightly groaned just at the view._

_He took out his phone and opened the camera, flash was off and he positioned the device just above his face to get the whole scene of Kabal._

_Click._

_The sound was on, Kabal opened his eyes while his head was turned and looked up at Kano._

_Click._

_Kabal furrowed his brow but he didn’t stop. He closed his eyes again and sucked harder. He relaxed his throat as he went all the way down,taking in everything._

_Kano moaned at the feeling. He could feel Kabals throat clench then unclench. As Kabal was pulling away Kanos precum spread all over Kabals tongue. Kabal released Kanos cock gasping, a mixture of saliva and cum connecting from his lips to Kanos tip. Kabal starting to rub Kano as he swallowed the cum._

_“Ah fuck...” Kabal gasped._

_Click._

_Immediately Kabal refocused on the dick in his hand and glared up at Kano._

_Click._

_Kabal was forcing his own head down onto Kanos cock. Fucking his own throat. A whimper sounding from him also._

_“Ohh you want it don’t you?~ You want my cock in your mouth~” Kano growled his fingers entangled in Kabals hair._

_He was video taping now._

_“You fucking want this~ Look at you eagerly sucking me off~ You like that?~”_

_Kabal moaned in response. He dragged himself off the cock and nodded._

_“You want this cock?~” Kano asked._

_“Mhm~” Kabal bit his lip. He needed this, he needed to take out all of his frustrations, whether it be personal or sexual, he wanted to take it all out._

_Kano was making slight thrusts, but he made Kabal lead the way. Kabal was grasping onto Kanos hips, one hand sliding up Kanos stomach. He looked up at Kano. His mouth all the way at the base, waiting for Kano._

_Kano smiled down on him, biting his lip. He took out his hand from Kabals hair and placed his and on the back of Kabals head. Kano pushed in sharply, a gag emitting from Kabal._

_“Oh yeah, that’s it~” Kano groaned. He felt Kabals familiar throat around his cock. Without releasing Kabal and holding him there Kano continued to thrust in harshly. Choking sounds from Kabal was like music to his ears. “You like that?~ You love it don’t you?~” Kabals eyes were shut initially, but now they’re open and they’re pink and watery. He looks up but his eyes roll back as another thrust came from Kano. He nodded and tried to make a sound, but it just came out as a gag._

_Before Kabal could brace himself an explosive shot of cum was forced down his throat, and then another load. Kano let go of Kabal, after practically yelling in pleasure, and Kabal coughed. He tried to inhale as much oxygen as he could. He went quickly back to a Kanos dick as Kano began to rub himself of the rest of his load. Kabal sat with his mouth open and tongue displayed, just touching the bottom of Kanos tip. As Kano rubbed the last of the cum out of him Kabal swallowed, and licked his swollen lips. Kabal looked up at Kano, his face still a tint of red._

_“Such a good boy... is that all for daddy?~” Kano was even a little out of breath._

_Kabal looked down at Kanos sucked dry dick, he leaned forward and gave the head a small kiss. He leaned back and bit the side of his bottom lip softly and looked up._

_Kanos eyes widened but then he smiled._

_“What a good boy~”_

_———_

That was years ago. Kano remembers everything. That and he has the pictures and videos on his phone. 

 

He could’ve had Kabal all to himself instead of Erron having him. He could’ve, but he doesn’t, and knows how it all fell apart. 

 

If Kira didn’t ‘die’. If Kano hadn’t sent Kira on that undercover operation, then Kira wouldn’t have come back as good as new and ready to join the Black Dragon again.

 

Kabal was rejoiced to see Kira, but pissed to figure out that Kano played him. Kano took advantage of Kabal. 

 

And that was the start of how Kabal absolutely hated Kano. 

 

Kano grinned at the pain he felt. He grinned at the pain he inflicted on Kabal and on anyone else. 

 

He’ll admit. 

 

He’s a sick son of a bitch. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! AND THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND


	13. Spared Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and cute little moments are never wasted between these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the inactivity lately, work has been really time consuming. 
> 
> This one is very short! 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around and reading!!

Erron washed his face with water. He was leaned over Kabals bathroom sink. It was sometime in the morning and Erron was waking himself up. 

 

Kabal stepped into the bathroom and saw Erron bent over. He bit his lip and pressed himself up against Errons behind. He gripped Errons hips and lightly thrusted forward. 

 

Erron looked up and watched Kabal through the mirror. He saw Kabal make a goofy smirk. Erron rolled his eyes playfully. 

 

“I’d be a good top, don’t you think?” Kabal said jokingly, and then a serious look washed over his face. “Can I be top next time?” 

 

Erron dried his face and smiled at Kabal in the reflection. 

 

“Why of course you can~” Erron turned around and kissed the top of Kabals forehead. 

 

“Wait really?” Kabal was surprised, he didn’t think it’d be that easy. 

 

“Yep.”Erron went back into Kabals room and started to put on his pants. 

 

“Just like that? You’d let me be top?” Kabal kept asking following close behind. 

 

“Is that a problem?” Erron zipped up his jeans and buttoned it, his eyebrow raised. 

 

“Well... no but... I didn’t think you’d let me...” Kabals face turned pink as he thought of his... past experiences. 

 

“Of course I’d let you. You’re my baby after all~” Erron lowered his voice. 

 

Kabal blushed hard. Erron knew how to make him flush red. 

 

“Oh shut up.” Kabal stepped closer. 

 

“You shut up.” Erron returned. Kabal was almost touching Erron, their bodies close. 

 

“Make me...” Kabal taunted. 

 

“I will...” Erron growled. His voice so sexy and low, Kabals knees grew weak. “But you might moan a little...” Kabals eyes grew wide, and his cheeks grew red. His heart started to race. The moment between them was intense. 

 

Erron leaned down and shared a small sensual kiss with Kabal. He pulled away smiling. He chuckled and stepped away. He looked for his shirt and vest.

 

“Hey you asshole, who said you could stop?” Kabal zoomed over to Erron and took Errons wrist. 

 

In one fluid motion Erron turned around and picked up Kabal from under his legs and carried him over to the bed. He dropped Kabal down and practically tackled him into the bed. 

 

Kabal grunted and looked up at Erron. Erron smirked. 

 

“Too fast for ya?” Erron teased. 

 

“You son of a-“ Kabal was cut short when Erron smashed his lips to the other mans. 

 

“If you wanna top, you gotta do better than that, my love~” 

 

They shared another deep kiss. 

 

“It’s almost nine. C’mon let’s go.” Erron helped Kabal off the bed and they both got dressed. 

 

Erron leaned over to pick up his leather gloves that found their way to the floor the night before. Kabal, seeing his opportunity, sprinted over and gave Erron a firm slap on the butt. Erron jumped a little from the impact. He turned around quickly a scowl on his face. Kabal was laughing hard by the door. As soon as Erron was making his way towards him, Kabal reacted quickly and waved goodbye while still laughing, and ran out of the room. 

 

Erron smiled and sighed. He really loved the idiot. 

 

A small silver glint caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see Kabals hookswords laying on the side of the bed. 

 

“Idiot...” Erron smiled to himself as he picked up the swords and went to exit the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys so much!!


	14. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tops and bottoms taken literally and reversibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for such a long wait. Life has been stressful and a bit depressing. But I am okay and will continue writing. Unfortunately, this chapter was rushed so I can get to the next ones. Thank you for coming back!!

Kabal was reading a stack of files next to the fighting ring. He had an apple in one hand and a folder in the other. Kano had said to prepare well for the next mission, a few select Black Dragon members were going undercover at a distinct location. This is how Kabal liked to prepare, studying his targets and the place where the job is going to get done. 

 

A figure stood in front of him. It was Kano, hands on his hips and had a mean scowl on his face. Kabal kept chewing and looked up at him. 

 

“Yes?” Kabal asked annoyed. 

 

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doin’?” Kano was upset. 

 

“Reading... do you know what that is Kano?” Kabal took another bite of the apple after swallowing his previous piece. 

 

Kano clenched his jaw and leaned down. 

 

“If yer boyfriend finds out I let you on this job he’s gonna be a huge pain in my arse.” Kano hissed, pointing a figure in Kabals face. 

 

“What, are you scared of Erron?” Kabal quirked a brow. 

 

“No, I  loathe  him. So you better get off this job or-“ 

 

“Stay quiet?” Kabal swallowed his chewed apple and waved the apple he was holding while he talked. Kano squinted his eyes. “I’ll do that...” 

 

“Why the fuck would you want this job... out of all the others... why  this  one?” 

 

Kabal shrugged and smiled. 

 

“This one pays the best.” Kabal said and takes another bite of his apple. He and Kano both know that wasn’t the main reason, and they both knew that Kabal wouldn’t budge. Kano moved back, the same mad look on his face. 

 

Kano knew that this job would never get done if anyone other than Kabal did it. Kabal was fast, direct, stubborn, and smart. He was the perfect person for the job. There was just one thing standing in the way of it. It was Erron Black. If Erron were to find out Kabal went on this job, Kano is going to encounter an angry Texan nearly everyday until he dies. 

 

“Fine then...” Kano began to turn around, but stopped. He leaned back at Kabal and smirked. “Have a little something ready for  me when you get back then, eh?” 

 

“Fuck off, Kano.” Kabal said already engulfed in another file. 

 

At the bottom of the stack of about six files, there was an older more darker file. On it, there was the Black Dragon emblem and on the tab it had the initials E.B. 

 

Kabal will look through that one later. 

 

 

———Later———

 

“Babe!” Kabal said happily when he saw Erron sitting on his bed. He was currently taking his boots off. 

 

“Howdy.” Erron said gently. He stood up and greeted Kabal with a soft peck on the lips. “How was your day?” Erron was of course, tired.

 

“I just got a new job!” Kabal bounced happily. He kissed Erron again and again until Erron laughed pushing the other man away. 

 

“Alright alright easy now. What is it about this job that’s got you all riled up?” 

 

Kabal smiled and took Errons hands in his. He pulled Erron towards the bed and sat down. 

 

“Nothing special actually... but you know how Kano is when one of us tries to get a good job.” 

 

“Ugh, you got that right!” 

 

Kabal started to strip off his clothes. He remained in his boxers, well they’re not  his boxers but he’s wearing them. He laid on top of the sheets and had his arms out waiting for Erron. 

 

“You don’t wanna shower?” Erron asked. He stood up and took off his vest and shirt. Kabal stared at his chiseled body. He really loved cowboys he thought. Erron’s V traced down below his jeans. Erron began unbuckling his belt and he noticed Kabal staring. Erron chuckled. Erron finally peeled off his jeans and he started to climb on the bed in his boxers, boxers that look seemingly similar to the ones Kabal was wearing. “Aw not hard for me?~” Erron teased as he climbed over Kabal. 

 

“Shut up before I actually am...” Kabal reached up, his hands on the back of Errons neck, he pulled the man down and they shared a small kiss. Kabal smiled at Errons close proximity and ran his hands down the mans back. He traced scars and felt the difference in skin tissue under his fingertips. Erron quietly gripped the sheets under him. When Kabal moved his hands to the front of Errons body, Erron sat up and exposed his torso, opening up more room to touch. “You should be a stripper.” Kabal said with snark. 

 

Erron scoffed and dropped his body back down on Kabal. 

 

“In your dreams, Quickie.” Erron pushed his face right under Kabals jaw, his breath present on Kabals skin. Kabal brought up his arms and rested them on Errons back. 

 

“I love you...” Kabal whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

 

“I love you more.” Erron said softly in return, soon falling asleep as well. 

 

——-Later ———

 

“Black, I got a job for you.” Kano said already polishing his knives. 

 

Erron made his way over to where Kano was sitting, in front of the fighting cage. His thumbs in his belt and his brows furrowed. 

 

“Lemme guess... I’m washing the truck?” Erron said it with sarcasm. His face was covered by his mask, but his eyes were easy to read. 

 

Kano has been putting Erron and Kabal on bullshit jobs like that and have barely been getting paid. It was starting to tick Erron off. 

 

“Well if you’re volunteering...” Kano smirked at Erron and then turned his attention back to his kukri. “Nah, it’s a delivery... with a bit of blood.” 

 

Erron nodded.

 

After talking with Kano and getting the information needed, Erron was in the base inspecting and relaxing. 

 

Kabal came back in. He was drenched in sweat. His light grey tank top now almost black. His adidas joggers seemed to have patches of dust on them. The shoes he was still bouncing in, the shoes Erron got for him, were a bit brown but Kabal loves them. White Bluetooth earphones were in his ears, and he was captivated by the music. Kabal went on a run that morning. He lost track of his mileage after 5 miles. He looked like he could run another 10 miles. 

 

When he saw Erron, he sparked with even more joy. He made his way over to Erron. Erron caught Kabals eyes and smiled behind his mask. 

 

“Welcome back.” Erron nodded.

 

Kabal opened his arms ready to embrace the man in a hug. Erron immediately stuck his hand up and stopped Kabal from pursuing. 

 

“I don’t think so... you ain’t touchin’ me until you shower...” Erron said it playfully, but was serious. Kabal kept his smile on his face and rolled his eyes. He dropped his arms and mouthed something. “What was that?” Erron moved slightly closer to hear what Kabal said. 

 

Kabal laughed lightly and bit his lip. He looked down and slowly looked up at Erron. Erron recognized that look. 

 

Kabal moved closer, Erron turned his head so that he could hear what Kabal had to say, even though he had an idea of what it was going to be. 

 

“I’m horny~” Kabal whispered. Erron smiled widely behind his mask. 

 

“Aye! Don’t you be bringing that PDA shit here! Get a room!” It was Kano from the other side of the cage. Kabal glared at Kano and then made an evil grin. 

 

Without a second thought Kabal grabbed Errons hand and pulled him away. Kabal hurried up the stairs, Erron was trying hard not to trip. 

 

When they made it to Kabals room, Kabal pulled Erron in and shut the door. He reached up and tried his best to take off Errons mask. Erron reached up and brought Kabals arms down. 

 

“You ain’t gettin’ nothin’ until you shower.” 

 

Kabal pouted and moved closer. Erron was still holding onto Kabals arms. 

 

“But we’re just gonna get sweaty again~” 

 

“If you shower you can take me anyway you like~” Erron winked, Kabal wished the mask wasn’t there. Kabal narrowed his eyes up at Erron. He then stepped away and rushed to the bathroom. 

 

A good twenty minutes later, Kabal opens the bathroom door revealing a steamed up room, and a cloudy mirror. A white towel hung low around his hips. His tanned skin glistening in the bathroom lights. Parts of his body was purposefully left damp to add a bit of shimmer to him. His forearms up and above him each one resting on each side of the door frame. He bites his lip as he looks at the man on the bed. 

 

Erron, who only had his boxers on, waited patiently. He sat on the edge of the bed, and once Kabal got his attention he leaned back, his palms resting behind him. 

 

Erron’s unmasked face leaned back also, a small smile appeared on his lips, and a wink followed soon after. 

 

In a flash, Kabal was right in front of him, pulling Erron up to meet him for a kiss. As they were in a liplock, Errons hands traveled down to Kabals hips. With one swift movement, the towel dropped revealing a semi. Erron quickly got to work. He began stroking Kabal, causing moans to come from him. In no time, Erron began sucking off Kabal. Kabal pulling at Errons hair.

 

“Mmph~ Ah~” Kabal bit his lip and watched Erron bob his head. 

 

After a few more seconds, Kabal gently pushed Erron onto his back. He helped take off Errons boxers. There, Erron was on his back legs open for Kabal. A small blush appeared on the cowboys face. Kabal was too busy admiring the view to notice. 

 

“You just gonna sit there pretty boy?” Erron smirked. Kabal snapped himself out of it and then zipped away, and zipping back in a blink of an eye. He lifted his hand up to reveal a bottle of lube he got from the nightstand. 

 

“You ready?” Kabal smiled and uncapped the bottle. While Kabal was readying himself, Erron closed his eyes and tried his best to get the images of Kano out of his mind. 

 

He was with Kabal now, Kano has nothing to do with this. He kept thinking to himself. 

 

“Erron?” Kabal stopped his motions and looked at the man under him. 

 

Erron opened his eyes, relieved to see the beautiful face in front of him, he gave a reassuring smile. 

 

“Go ahead baby, show me what you got.” Winking again. 

 

Kabal grinned and leaned down. Not breaking eye contact, Kabal ran his tongue over Errons entire length. Once getting to the top, Kabal sucked hard. After seeing Erron bite his lip, Kabal entered a finger inside him. 

 

“Oh f-“ Erron slung his head back and gripped the sheets under him. Erron did he best to relax, but he couldn’t get the image of Kano out of his head. 

 

“You okay?” Kabal was genuinely concerned again. Kabal was propped up on one arm looking down at Erron. Erron nodded making a weak smile. Kabal stopped moving his finger and leaned down. 

 

Kabal placed a small kiss on Errons lips. When they pulled apart Erron felt all the stress leave his body. He could finally relax, and now, he couldn’t remember why he was struggling with this in the first place. Erron grabbed Kabals face and smashed it onto his own. 

 

“Mmm~” Erron moaned as he felt Kabal enter another finger. Kabal smiled against the kisses. “Just fuck me already.” Erron was hard and so was Kabal, and both were losing their patience. 

 

Kabal wasted no time getting into position. He stopped and admired the view once again. Big strapping cowboy, Erron Black, has his legs open for him. 

 

“Fuck you’re hot.” Kabal mumbled. Erron chuckled as he rested his head on the pillow behind him. 

 

Kabal lined himself up, and eased in. Erron was tight. Kabal was only half way in when he was gasping. 

 

Erron made a small grunting noise. It was a habit to keep his volume down to a minimum when being the bottom.

 

Erron loosened himself. Kabal made it so much easier with his kisses and unintentional whispers of ‘I love you.’

 

The rest of this endeavor was enjoyed by both men. Erron smiled at Kabal in his arms. 

 

How could his life get any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t thank you enough for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! More to come if readers enjoyed it enough!


End file.
